Trinity of the Heart: The Quest of Four Kingdoms
by Sage Kaley
Summary: When the 4 kingdoms unite, the Clouds will part and the paradise of the gods will be yours...Valen decides he wants paradise for himself but Mint and crew decide to stop him...lots of strange OCs + important dolls
1. 1

Trinity of the Heart Part 1

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Welcome to my newest fic! I call it Trinity of the Heart. If all goes well, I will release it two or three chapters at a time. Of course, it's a Threads of Fate fic, which takes place 4 years later. If things go even better, this will have three parts: This part, a Mint/Rue fic, the next part, a Belle/Duke fic that happens right after this one, followed by a Fancy Mel, Prima and Elena fic. Then maybe an epilogue fic. All the fics have all the characters, just each story will focus more on one of them. Anyway, I'm hoping to do justice to this great great game. Wish me luck and review. See ya! 

Mint: Mayaaaaa! What the hell are you doing in here!? I said you could eat dinner after me! 

Mint screamed at Maya, who had just entered the dinning hall. It had been 2 years since Mint's father died. Now, she was Queen of the East Heaven Kingdom. Mint was so angry, she didn't notice the odd look in Maya's eyes. 

Maya: Why, hello DEAR sister Mint! What a lovely voice to wake up to!

Mint: What's with you? You've been acting like a bitch lately!

Maya: Oh, have I? I was just following my DEAR sister's example. 

Mint: Oh, that's it! You're dead! 

Maya: Really? I was thinking, it would be the other way around!

Maya snapped her fingers. Several guards appeared and surrounded Mint. 

Mint: What the hell is going on here? I'm the Queen! 

Maya: Tsk, tsk. You need to listen more. I'm rebelling. You're old news brat. I'm the new Queen. 

Mint: Over my dead body! You'll have to get the crown first! 

Mint jumped out of her seat and over the table, landing in front of the doors. Maya laughed. 

Maya: There won't be any escape this time Mint!

Mint: This time…?

Maya: Trap Master! 

Mint: WHAT!?

To her surprise, Trap Master appeared. Mint grabbed her Duel Haloes. Trap Master laughed. 

Trap Master: Hey brat! How are you doing?

Mint: You! What the hell are you doing here! You should be dead!

Trap Master: Whatever. All I know is I'm here and soon, you won't be. 

Maya: Hahahahahahahaaa! Now what Mint? Use some stupid magic trick! Go ahead! Free shot! 

Mint spun her Haloes around in front of her. 

Mint: You asked for it! 

She shot tried to shoot off a few bombs but nothing worked. She let her Haloes fall to her sides. 

Mint: Huh? What's wrong with my magic? 

Maya: Heh, I sucked it out duh! Let's just say, that new soap I gave you works wonders! 

Mint: Ugh! What is it you want then? The crown? 

Maya: Hmph. That's not all…I want your life! You ruined me! You destroyed me! You'll pay! 

Mint: Huh? Are you…really Maya?

Maya: Only in body. 

Mint: Then you're…are you Mode Master!?

Maya: What a surprise. You're wrong. 

Mint: Then who…? 

Maya: Someday. But first! Trap Master! Grab her! 

Trap Master disappeared, then reappeared right next to Mint. Mint tried to jump but Trap Master grabbed her. He took the crown off her head and tossed it to Maya. 

Maya: (puts the crown on) Ha! Everyone! Bow to the new Queen of East Heaven!!

Mint: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Meanwhile, in a in a cabin in the woods…

Claire: Rue, be a dear and go get some water from the creek please?

Rue: Yeah, sure! 

Runis: Can I come? 

Rue: Sure. Grab your jacket, it's a little cold out. 

Runis: Kay! ^_^ 

Rue and Runis walk down to the creek with a couple of buckets and begin to fill them. 

Rue: I was thinking, how about we go fishing later? I see a ton of fish in here. Claire will make us your favorite.

Runis: Fish Stew? YAY! 

Rue: Ha ha ha…

Runis: What?

Rue: Nothing. Just thinking, you sounded like Elena for a second. 

Runis: Oh…your friend right?

Rue: Yeah…I wonder how they are?

Runis: Why don't you go visit them? 

Rue: I just…it's been many years, you know. Plus, Rod's gone, Belle's gone, Duke's gone, Mint's gone. Most of them are gone. 

Runis: Maybe they'll come back? 

Rue: Maybe…

Runis: You need to be more positive! They will come back! You're just being stupid!

Rue: Now you sound like Mint!

Runis: She was the girl you had a crush on right?

Rue: (blushes) I did not have a crush on her! I thought she was cute…that's all! I swear it! 

Runis: You liar!

Rue: Uh…the buckets are full now! We better go back home! (grabs a bucket and runs and trips)

Runis: Smooth, reallll smooth. 

The boys walk home, after Rue refills his bucket, without mention of Rue's "crush" on Mint. When they get home, they find Claire waiting outside. 

Rue: Hey Claire. Is something wrong? 

Claire: I'm surprised you haven't said anything! 

Rue: Huh? About what?

Claire: Today! Today is the 4th anniversary of your defeat of Valen!

Rue: TODAY!? Four years already? 

Claire: Yep! While you boys were out, I made a feast in celebration! I made a roast, veggie soup, a big cake, stew…

Runis: Fish Stew? 

Claire: Yep!

Runis: Yeah!!

Claire: Haha! Now come inside and wash your hands! Dinner will be ready soon! 

Runis: Alright! (runs inside) 

Claire: (about to go in) Rue, are you coming?

Rue: Huh? Yeah…

Claire: What's wrong? 

Rue: Thinking…

Claire: About your friends? 

Rue: (nods)

Claire: Then that's it! You're going to Carona tomorrow, got it?

Rue: (smiles) Yeah, ok…

Author's Note: So, what do you think? I know there's not much detail yet…think of this as a test run to see how well it goes over, ok? Review please? Thanks. 


	2. 2

Trinity of the Heart Part 1

_Chapter 2_

It was the next day; Rue had gotten little sleep but was ready to go to Carona, along with Claire and Runis. They ate breakfast and were off. 

Runis: Yay! I can't wait to meet Elena and Prima! Fancy Mel sounds cool too!

Rue: Well, Mel is different…I think you'll like them. I wonder how Klaus has been. 

Claire: I'm sure he's been on another adventure by now. 

Rue: Yeah, that would be Klaus. 

Runis: Hey! Wouldn't it be funny if all your friends were there? That would be halarryass!

Rue: Ha larry ass?

Runis: Yep! It's my new word! Like it?

Rue: Uhhh…(sweatdrop) sure…

Claire: Only another hour's walk and we'll be there. Runis, try to be…hmm…not so hyper. 

Rue: That's not going to happen. 

Claire: Maybe not but I can wish. 

An hour later they arrived at Carona's gates. 

Rue: Huh? The doors are locked?

Runis: You can lock a city?

Rue: Well, the doors won't open!

Runis: Is that a yes or a no?

Claire: I think it's a yes. 

Runis: Ohhhh! I get it. This isn't the city right? This is like…the city's room? 

Claire: What? 

Runis: I don't know! It made sense at the time!

Rue: Hang on…do you hear that? 

Runis: What? That blasting noise?

Rue: Yeah…It sounds like…the noise Mint's magic made. 

Runis: Oh…your girlfriend's?

Rue: One, she isn't and never was my girlfriend. 

Runis: Well…she's a girl right?

Rue: Yeah…

Runis: And your friend right?

Rue: Yeah…

Runis: Then she's your girlfriend! ^_^

Rue: (ignoring Runis) I think it is Mint's magic! Or maybe Maya's…

Claire: Listen, guessing is great but you won't know unless you get this door open.

Rue: (still listening to the door) I hear yelling…and…something else. Words. And, something else. I can't make it out…

Runis: (hits Rue, knocking him out of his trance) Hey! Open the frickin door!

Rue:  Fine! Back away…

Rue took out his Arc Edge and slashed the door several times. The door finally gave away. Runis ran inside, followed by Claire. Inside, the town was a wreak. Bodies were lying around, most slightly burnt. The entire town was engulfed in flames. All the houses were either burnt down or still burning. Rue gasped and ran to the body of the hotel owner. He shook it. 

Rue: Hey! Hey, are you ok? What happened here?!

Larson(?): Ugh…Who…are…?

Rue: I'm Rue. I stayed in your hotel once. 

Larson: Ah…Rue, I remember…you…

Rue: What happened here? Where is everyone else? 

Larson: A group of oddly dressed…people came. They didn't do anything though.

Rue: Who did then?

Larson: The two girls they were…guarding. One said, "I am Maya, Queen of East Heaven. You are now under my rule. Do you refuse?" We said yes…

Rue: (Maya??? Mint's little sister??)

Larson: Then a girl…kinda looked like her…she pulled out these gold rings. That's when the fire came. It's the…last thing I remember. 

Rue: Gold rings??!! (No…Mint?! She did this?!) Are you sure?

Larson: (smiles) Sadly…yes…she killed my brother…and the shop owner next to us. She also…killed the inn owner and the priest. I think everyone else is ok…

Rue: Mint…

Runis and Claire, who had been inspecting the other bodies, came over to Rue. 

Claire: Rue…all these people are dead. 

Rue:…I know…

Runis: Where's Elena and Prima and all your other friends?

Rue: I don't know…

Larson: Elena? She and Prima…went to Fancy Mel's…

Rue: Then they should be ok…did Maya say anything else?

Larson: Yes…after the gold ring girl…destroyed the city…she said "Now Carona is mine too…Next, Sivar." 

Runis: Sivar?

Claire: It's a town way west of here. This Maya must be going there.

Rue: Larson, do you know where everyone might be?

Larson:…

Rue:…Larson?!

Claire: Hang on Rue…

Claire bent down and took the man's hand. She held his wrist for a moment, then smiled. 

Claire: I think he's just sleeping. But we should find everyone else. This man needs a medic. 

Familiar Voice: Rue!! Up here!

Rue jumped and looked up. Flying above the town was Wylaf. On his back was everyone. Klaus, Mira, Elena, Prima, even the dockworkers and the people from the back bar area. Rue was even more surprised to see Fancy Mel on Wylaf's back. 

Rue: Mel??

Fancy Mel: Hi Rue! Glad to see ya!

Rue: Mel, did Mint and Maya really do this?

Mel: Yes. Hang on, I'll explain everything in a minute! Wylaf! Put this fire out!!

Wylaf: You got it! 

Wylaf flapped his wings as hard as he could until a mighty wind blew. He made the fire disappear. Wylaf then flew down to the grass fields where Rod once lived. He landed (hardly) and let everyone off his back. The first thing Rue saw was a mountain of people hugging him. 

Elena: Rue!! Rue you're alive!

Prima: Yay! Rue's ok!

Klaus: Thank goodness! No letters or anything! 

Mira: Yeah, you never wrote us!

Rue: Sorry guys!

Mira: Don't say sorry! We're just happy you're alive and well! I thought Maya and Mint got you. 

Rue: No…I heard Mint casting her magic but…I didn't see her…

Klaus: Don't worry. We know what you're thinking. I'm sure Mint is just…uh…

Mel: Don't explain Klaus. I know what's happening. Everyone, let's go to my place ok? I'll tell you what's happening.

Rue: What about the dead and Larson? He needs help…

Mel: We'll get them first. 

Mel, Rue and Claire went back into town and collected the bodies, as well as grabbing Larson and carrying him down to the fields. Mel and Wylaf took the bodies of the dead and Larson away. Rue sat down with Claire, Klaus, and Mira to talk. Runis, Elena and Prima went off to play. The rest of the townspeople went back into town to see the damage. 

Klaus: Ah, Rue. How have you been? 

Rue: Fine. 

Mira: You've grown. 

Claire: Yes he has. 

Rue: (sigh)

Klaus: You know, Mint kept in touch with us. You never sent one letter and yet Mint sent one every other day. We even went to see her! 

Rue: Did she seem…different? 

Klaus: Huh? No, not at all. She did talk about you, Duke and Belle a lot though. 

Rue: Oh…

Mira: Is this bugging you that much? 

Rue: Yes! Why isn't it bugging you?!

Mira: Mel said she has answers. I trust Mel. 

Klaus: I…do. She's still creepy though. 

Mira: Didn't she help Rue and Mint a lot during their quest though?

Klaus: Yeah…I still think she's creepy. 

Mira: (sigh) 

Claire: I've heard nothing but good about Mint from Rue. So I feel the same way Rue does. 

Rue: What did Mint tell you in her letters? 

Klaus: Mostly that she couldn't wait till I found another [relic] and for another adventue with you. 

Rue: That's all?

Klaus: Hmm…about two years ago, she wrote us saying her father had died. We went to her crowning ceromnoiy. She looked great, and very happy. 

Rue: So she's queen now?

Klaus: Yes. Or, at least she was. But Maya was wearing the crown when she came here. Mint was just standing there. 

Rue: I know Mint. She would never give Maya the crown. 

Klaus: Right. 

Mira: You know…the more I think about it…that punk with the spiky hair was with them. 

Klaus: Oh! The one with the red hair and long nose? 

Rue: (jumps up from sitting) TRAP MASTER?! Trap Master was with them. 

Mira: Yes. 

Rue: (pounds fist in hand) Then maybe that wasn't Mint! Maybe it was Mode Master…or a new Master or-

Mel: No, I'm sorry Rue, you're wrong. 

Everyone turned around to see Mel had returned. She walked over to them. 

Mel: I know you don't want it to be Mint that did this but she did. We can't talk here. We'll talk at my place ok? It's safe there. Follow me. 

Author's Note: Well, a little better? I hope I get the hang of this soon. See ya next chapter! 


	3. 3

Trinity of the Heart Part 1

_Chapter 3_

Once the group had flown to Mel's Alter, they realized they couldn't all fit inside. So they had the meeting inside, while people not involved, went outside. Klaus, Mira, Rue and Mel stayed inside. 

Rue: Now can you tell us Mel? 

Mel: Yes. Recently, I've been seeing…changes in this world. 

Klaus: Changes? 

Mel: Yes, changes. The monsters have been acting usually violent, acting anyone, anything. Even each other, which usual doesn't happen. I also noticed my magic has been fading. It's slight, since I'm still too powerful to go down with a magic drain, but still. It has me worried. 

Rue: You mean…someone is draining your magic?

Mel: Yes. Wylaf has had the same problem. That's why it was so hard to save any villagers. That's not the only thing. It's not just here…

Mira: You mean, Carona isn't the only place affected? 

Mel: Belova is where Rod is right now. I got a note from him, saying the same thing happened there. Maya already destroyed and at the same time, took over the town. There were many deaths, most once again, at Mint's hands. Belle and Duke even sent me a letter from Serhum. It too has been taken over. 

Klaus: Why didn't they come to us? 

Mel: Because, they knew I'd know what to do. I told them to come to my alter. They should be here by tomorrow evening. Belova and Serhum aren't that far. 

Mira: So Belle, Duke and Rod are coming…seems like our adventure is going to start again!

Rue:…yeah but without Mint. 

Mel: Worried huh? I wish I could ease that but sometimes the truth hurts. Mint is Mint in body but her soul is gone. At least, I think it is…

Rue: Where did it go? 

Mel: Who knows. While I was holding Mint off—

Rue: You battled her?!

Mel: Yes, it was hard, now let me finish. I can tell it's not Mint's soul. Plus, I'm not sure that's even Maya! In my battle, I saw her. I saw through her. And for all the hate I saw, I only saw a tiny, tiny speck of Mint.

Rue: Then it isn't Mint? (Oh good…I knew, I knew she wouldn't do something like this!) 

Mel: In body. When I saw that, I quickly retreated. 

Klaus: Why did you retreat? 

Mel: Because, if Mint's soul has no body to go back to, then she dies. Simple. But there was only hate inside, no human at all. I don't know what it is inside her. 

Mira: So how do we stop Maya? Is she after world domination? 

Mel: I think so. But I also think they are going after a [relic]. I saw Trap Master with them. I wonder what that means? I thought he was dead. 

Rue: No…he lived. I think Mode Master did too. Maybe she is Maya? 

Mel: No. If she was Maya, I could easily see through such a disguise. But it's Maya. At least, in body. 

Mira: So let's think about this a second. Mint's soul may be gone. We don't know. Maya's may be gone. We don't know. We do know that they are taking over town after town by killing people and Maya is Queen. Mel even had a hard time holding off Mint. Plus, something is draining Mel and Wylaf's magic. So really, we know nothing. 

Mel: Then let's change that. 

Klaus: How?

Mel: We wait. When Rod, Belle and Duke get here, that's when my plan we happen. 

Rue: I hope we won't have to wait to long then…

Later that evening, it was decided that all the townspeople would stay at Mel's. Mel got tents from what was left of town and gave a tent to everyone. Runis and Rue got one, Prima and Klaus got one and Elena, Claire and Mira got a larger one. Rue placed his tent near the forest path that led to Mel's Alter, just in case someone tried to come and attack while they slept. Klaus and Mira went with Mel to town and got as much food as the three could carry. Soon, the food was cooked and done. Klaus, Mira, Rue, Runis, Elena, Prima and Claire sat down to eat. 

Claire: Rue, Runis, make sure you eat a lot. This plan might take a lot out of you. 

Runis: Alright! I can't wait to beat up this Maya person who hurt my new friends!

Elena: How brave! ^_^

Prima: Ah, I'll help you Runis! 

Elena: More bravery! 

Klaus: Ha…it's great that Prima and Elena made a new friend. 

Mira: Yes, in such a small town it's hard for the kids to find people their own age. 

Claire: Runis seems to like Elena. 

Mira: I think he and Prima like Elena. 

Klaus: A love triangle is born. 

The group laughed at Klaus, who smiled and shrugged. 

Klaus: I really do think that you know. 

Claire: Rue? Why so quiet? You haven't even touched your food. 

Rue: Huh? I just have a lot on my mind…

Claire: Hmm…thinking about it won't help you solve anything. 

Rue: You never know, it might. 

Runis: You know, if you had just written letters to Klaus and Mira, you might have seen this coming. 

Rue: (eyes light up) Runis, what did you say?

Runis: Going deaf now? I said, if you had only written letters to Klaus and—

Rue: (jumps up) THAT'S IT!            I GET IT NOW! I know what to do! Mellllll!!! 

Rue ran away from the group and into Mel's Alter, followed by Runis. 

Rue: Mel! Mel, I have an idea! 

Mel had been eating quietly with the poppul purrels and was startled by Rue. 

Mel: RUE?! What are you doing? 

Rue: (very excited) Mel, I know how to figure out what happened to Mint and Maya!!! 

Mel: Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me!

Rue: Klaus said, Mint wrote him a lot right? 

Mel: Right…

Rue: And knowing Klaus, he kept every letter right?

Mel: (also excited) I think I know where you're going with this…

Rue: Great! Then let's go get the letters! 

Mel: Right! 

Runis: Can I come?!

Rue: No…

Runis: Pleaseeeeeee??? Pretty please with sugar and cherries and ice cream and pop and chips and—

Rue: Alright!! Geez, you can come! 

Runis: Yay! 

Mel: Can we go now? 

Rue: We better ask Klaus if he still has them first. 

Mel: Right. 

The three went back outside and talked with Klaus. He said he had indeed kept them all in the basement, behind the books on his table. Mel, Rue and Runis went back into town. It was dark but even then, smoke still came from the ashes. Runis ran over to the ashes of Klaus's house. 

Runis: Rue, I don't think the letters made it out of the fire. 

Mel: Now wait, just because the top is burnt doesn't mean the basement didn't make it. 

The trio brushed away the ashes and found the back of the house and the basement were just fine. The jumped down into the basement and checked behind the books. Sure enough, they found the letters. 

Runis: Whoa! There must be a million letters here! Do we need them all? 

Mel: Yes, and since you wanted to help, you get to help us look through these and see if there are any clues to what happened. 

Runis: Ah! Come on! This isn't fair!

Rue: Life isn't fair, now let's get back to the Alter and read these. 

5 hours later…

Rue: Dear Klaus, Hey! How are you? I'm fine. Really really bored. And Hungry! The cook says he wants pumpkins tonight! Screw him! If he serves pumpkins, I'm bailing and going out to Burger King! Then when I get back, I'm going to bitch him out! Hey, have you heard from Rue yet??? I kind of sort of miss him. Not much! Just a tiny tiny bit! Any [relic] news?? Well, Maya's coming, so I'm going to go eat. See ya Klaus! Love, Mint. 

Mel: Nothing in that one either…

Runis: She must have had a lot of free time, we haven't even reached the part where her dad dies yet! 

3 hours later…

Mel: Let's see…here's one that should be about one year after her dad died. Let's see what it says: 

Dear Klaus, Hi, I hope you're fine. Today is the one-year anniversary since my dad died. So it's been a year since I saw you, Mira, Prima and Elena. I'm starting to miss you guys. Being Queen hasn't gotten easier since I last wrote you. I've been doing good and the country is better then ever. It's Maya I'm worried about. Everyone in the castle is acting odd. Maya won't stop playing with dolls and talking like a little kid, Gramps is yelling non-stop and running around like some crazy person and the cook is quitting because he said the food talked to him and told him to. Am I the only one not going insane?! Plus, when I'm about to fall asleep, I hear Maya chanting. I don't know what she's saying or anything. I think it's all a prank though. It is Halloween after all. Yeah…that's it…see ya Klaus. Love Mint. 

Rue: That's disturbing. 

Runis: You're telling me! A old guy acting like a kid! How weird. 

Rue: (sweatdrop) That isn't the part I was talking about. 

Mel: Hmm…here's another letter from Mint. It's recent. It says everything is falling apart and she doesn't know what to do with her sister and Gramps. Hmmm…and here's the most recent one. It says…

Dear Klaus, How are you? I'm great! Everything is back to normal and I love it! Hey, how about I come see you guys sometime soon? I'll come in two weeks ok? Alright, see ya then! Love Mint. 

Rue: How did her world go from falling a part to great in only a few weeks?! 

Mel: That's what I want to know…

Runis: This is getting creepy! 

Mel: Yeah…I think there's something very wrong about this letter. 

Rue: Me too, but what—

Klaus: RUE! RUNIS! MEL! COME HERE! BELLE AND DUKE ARE HERE!

Author's Note: Alright! I hope I have you hooked! Next chapter soon to come! 


	4. 4

__

Trinity of the Heart Part 1

Chapter 4

Rue, Runis and Mel ran outside to greet Belle and Duke. Not to anyone's surprise, they hadn't changed at all. 

Rue: Belle, Duke!

Belle: Hey Rue! (tosses head back a little) Glad to see you!

Duke: Yes, it's wonderful, seeing my rival again! We must fight! I'll show you my new acts!

Belle: (punches Duke) Shut up! We aren't here for that!

Duke: (rubs face) Yes malady. 

Belle: Stop calling me that! 

Duke: Yes mal—(cold stare from Belle) Never mind!

Rue: (laughs) You guys haven't changed at all! 

Belle: Geez! We come way out here to help you and all you do is laugh at us! 

Duke: That's a very rude thing to do to malady!

Belle: (shakes head) Ugh…

Rue: Sorry…It's just good to see you guys. How's Serhum? 

Belle: Oh! It's a mess! Half the town is dead! All cause of Maya and Mint! I knew they were no good!

Duke: Yeah! Partners in crime, they came, magic blasting, killing the innocent! 

Rue: HEY! It's not their fault!!! 

Belle: (smiles) Touchy touchy! You know, you shouldn't defend murderers Rue! 

Mel: ENOUGH!!! Belle, it really isn't their fault! We have good reason to believe they are possessed! 

Belle: Huh?? 

Mel: (sighs) Let's just wait till Rod gets here. It shouldn't be much longer. Belle, Duke, I have some letters I want you to read…..

At the gates of Sivar….

Maya(?): Hmmm…Sivar, one of the leading cities in magicians! Elroy, are you ready? 

Mint/Elroy: Yes Valen…but is this really necessary? I mean, Sivar is a city we shouldn't take!

Maya/Valen: Oh? And why is that?!

Mint/Elroy: Because! This is truly a lost cause! How can you think you'll win at this? 

Maya/Valen: You know, I spent countless days, two years to be correct, getting this body and resurrecting your inferior soul! This body I have is weaker then yours! Yet still you complain? 

Mint/Elroy: You can't do it. I have a feeling that this Maya and Mint will find a way of getting back at us…

Maya/Valen: You worry too much! With Osara in the old man's body guarding their souls, they can't possibly do anything!

Mint/Elroy: For your sake, you better be right…fine, let's get this over with! 

Back in East Heaven castle…

Mint: Uh…I feel so odd…

Maya: Oh, you're awake?

Mint: Maya…? (thinks for a moment) Bitch!! What did you do to me??!!

Maya: Calm down! I didn't do anything! We are currently being guarded so keep your voice down!

Mint shut up and looked around. It looked like her room…but transparent and glossy. The walls moved like waves of water. Mint blinked and rubbed her eyes. 

Mint: Maya? What's up with my room?

Maya: This isn't your room. It's an image you created. You woke up, expecting to be in your room. So that's what you saw and still see. 

Mint: So were not in my room? (Maya nodded) Then where the hell are we?!

Maya: We are in limbo, as many call it. Its real title is 'Aceila' or 'Magic Gathering Place'. We are here because we have magic powers. When they took our bodies, our souls went here to wait for them. 

Mint: Ah…I still don't get it. Does that mean were dead? 

Maya: Er…sorta. We are in limbo, which means we're on the borderline of life and death. 

Mint: Ok…and who has our bodies?

Maya: I don't even know that…I've been here for two years, you know. 

Mint: TWO YEARS?! You've been in this place for two years?!

Maya: Yes. Shortly after father's death, I felt another person living inside of me. An evil one. I tried to fight it off but one day, I woke up here. I waited for a chance to warn you but…I watched the whole thing from here…

Mint: What happened?

Maya: After Trap master grabbed you, he hit you very hard over the head, knocking you out. Then 'Maya' grabbed some potion and told Trap Master to pour it down your throat. As Trap Master did, 'Maya' chanted. Then you screamed and started crying, then you suddenly stopped and you appeared here while your body was taken over. 'Maya' said it would take too long to take over your body 'the normal way'. 

Mint: I don't remember anything…

Maya: I thought so…

Mint: So now what? We just wait here?

Maya: That's about the size of it. 

Mint: Well, I'm not!

Maya: Oh really, and just what are you going to do then? 

Mint: (blushing) I'm…I'm not sure, but I'll think of something! 

Maya: Right, sure you will. 

Mint began pacing around the water-like room, whispering to herself. 

Mint: (C'mon Mint! Think! What can you do? You were never good with plans! Rue and Klaus were! They always knew what to do! Rue especially! Ahhh! I can't think about him right now! If they were here though…I could ask them how to get our bodies back…if they were here…if they…were…here…?…That's it!!!) THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT THAT'S IT THAT'S IT!!!!

Maya: Shhh!! Keep your voice down! What's it?!

Mint: Maya! Maya I know what to do! We need to ask Klaus and Rue how to get our bodies back!

Maya: And we do this how? 

Mint: Um…let me think a minute here…(Ok! What do I use to get out of messes besides Rue? Uh…Right!) Magic! We'll use magic to break out! 

Maya: What magic is strong enough? 

Voice: Mine. 

Mint: Huh?? Who's there?

Voice: I've been trapped here for 500 years…

Mint: Yikes! That's a long ass time!

Voice: Yes…during this time, I've been building my magic up so that I could break free of this prison. But now…I realize it's too late for me. Everyone I knew and loved is dead. I don't want that to happen to you. So you, golden ring girl…

Mint: My name is Mint! 

Voice: (laughs) Alright, Mint then. I want you to take my magic. I see you have different types. I shall name mine Silver, after my city and the attack magic you may use right now, is appropriately titled Aceila. Ready?

Mint: Yep! Let's do it!

Maya: Wait! Who knows who this man is! He could be one of the body stealers! Plus, Aceila magic will take us to another--

Mint: Cool it Maya! What other choice do we have? Alright spooky voice guy! Let's do this!

Voice: Very well…

Mint waited, tapping her foot impatiently. Suddenly, a huge burst of energy surged through her body, so strong it caused her to fall. Maya rushed to her side but was repelled by some force field. Mint stood up slowly. Her gold rings floated up above her head. Two silver beams of light crashed into them, causing them to fall back to the ground. Mint picked them up and noticed a thin silver ring on top of her Duel Haloes. She spun around in a circle and clapped her hands. 

Mint: Thanks old spooky voice guy! 

No one answered her. She shrugged and spun her Duel Haloes around. 

Mint: Alright! Maya, get ready to bust out of here! Aceila magic time! 

A silver glow appeared around her Haloes as she called the magic. The ring of silver shot out three silver beams, which formed a ball around Mint and Maya. Mint smiled. 

Mint: Alrightttt!!! Aceila magic, take me to Rue's side!! 

Back at Mel's Alter…

Rue: So you see, It really wasn't Mint and Maya. 

Rod: (He just got here) I knew that! I knew Mint wouldn't kill all those people!! 

Rue: Right. So Mel, Runis, me, Belle and Duke have been going over these letters she sent, hoping to find a clue or something…

Rue was about to continue when a flash of silver light filled the room. Everyone shielded their eyes. Then the light briefly formed two figures. Rue opened his eyes a bit and gasped. The figures looked like Mint and Maya's! But they quickly disappeared, along with the light. Rue blinked. 

Rue: What was that?!

Duke: It looked like Mint and Maya for a moment…

Runis: Weird!

Rod: Hey Mel? You know what all that was about? 

Mel: MINT!!!! YOU MESSED UP THE SPELL!!!!!

Belle: WELL, IF A CERTAIN BITCHY LITTLE SISTER HADN'T BEEN SCREAMING THE ENTIRE TIME, MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE MESSED UP!

Mel: OH, SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT MISS WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO WE HAVE???

Belle: YOU BET IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!! YOU ALWAYS MESS THINGS UP!!!

Duke: (eyes wide) Ma-ma-malady??!!

Rue: MINT?! (jaw drops)

Runis: What's up with the old chick and Mel???

Belle: I'M NOT OLD! YES YOU ARE!! LIKE HELL I AM!! 

Mel: MAYA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BODY!! IT'S HER FAULT, SHE MESSED UP THE SPELL!!!

Belle: DID NOT! I BET YOU DID, STUPID BRAT! SHUT UP!!

Rod: EVERYONE JUST SHUT UPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!! (everyone shuts up and stares at Rod) 

Belle: Geez, what's up with Rod? You are, yelling like some five-year-old. At least I'm not fifty! You take that back! Why should I?

Mel: Please, Mint, calm down!! She won't, once you've lived with her like I have, you get used to it. Well, we need her to clam down. Fine, Mint, stop arguing with Belle and say hi to Rue! 

Belle: Huh? Rue's here? I didn't totally screw the spell up? I thought you said you didn't mess the spell up? Shut up you! 

Belle/Mint walked over to Rue blushing. 

Belle: Hi Rue. It's been a few years huh? (What a hottie!!! Mmm (drools)…Hey, I heard that! Belle, stop listening to my thoughts! It's hard not to! We do share a brain you know! Funny, I didn't think you had a brain! Grrrr!!) 

Rue: (sweatdrop) H-hi M-Mint…(Well, if this isn't just awkward as all hell!) 

Mel: Hmm…good call Maya. Thanks. I'm glad your souls aren't stuck in Aceila anymore! That's a good thing. But doesn't it suck for Mint? She's with Belle. It sucks for both of them Maya. True true…

Duke: Mel?! What just happened? 

Mel: Maya, would you like to explain? Sure, thanks! Alright, first, Mint got some new, powerful and very ancient magic classified under Silver, a type not seen for thousands of years. The first spell she knows is the Aceila spell. This spell takes souls and places them into different bodies. I tried telling this to Mint but she wouldn't listen. She asked to be by Rue. You may have noticed that Belle was closest to Rue. Mel was second closest, which is why I am in Mel's body, sharing it with her. Same with Mint. 

Duke: So…basically, Mint and Belle are together now and you and Mel are? 

Mel: Basically, yes. Good job Maya. Thanks. 

Runis: COOL!!!!! 

Rue: Is there anyway to fix it? 

Mel: Well, we could find a dead body and place Maya and Mint's souls in there…Uh, I'd rather not be in a dead body. Well, we could also find someone else who is willing to have you living in them for awhile. I don't mind being with you. I think it's a good setup too. It's Mint's setup I think is bad. Yes, I agree. How about…Mint, why don't you use your Aceila magic to fuse with Rue instead? 

Rue: (blushing) Mint? (Inside me…?) Uh…

Belle: What?! Me go in Rue? (Wow…I'd be so close to him…Heh heh, you have a major crush on him! Do not! Mint, I see everything you think! Shit…fine, so maybe I do! Don't you dare tell a soul!!! Good pun Mint. Shut up Belle! Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead. I won't tell. You better not…) Fi-fine! If it's ok with Rue! (blush) 

Rue: F-fine! Let's do it then…(blush) 

Mel: Alright, Mint, use your Aceila magic to merge with Rue for awhile then ok? I'm sure you'd like it better then being with Belle! 

Runis: Hey, shouldn't Mint go in another girl's body? 

Belle: ( under breath so only Runis can hear it) Runis, if you value living, take that back!!!!

Runis: (sweatdrop) O-on second thought, Rue and Mint together is a good idea. 

Mel: Ready Rue? 

Rue: R-ready when Mint i-is…

Mel: Alright then, Mint go ahead. 

Belle: Alright (calling silver magic) let's do this then…

Author's Note: Well, how's it so far? Like it? I hope so!! 


	5. 5

Trinity of the Heart Part 1

_Chapter 5_

Note: I'll now put who's talking, even if they're in someone else's body. 

Mint pulled out her gold rings (they had appeared next to Mel earlier) and spun them around, gathering the Aceila magic once more. Belle's body wasn't as good as hers in magic but with Mint's soul in it, it was fine. Mint pointed the magic at Rue and smiled. 

Mint: (soon I'll be in Rue! I'll hear his thoughts, his feelings, everything! God, your nosey! Your one to talk! I'm just thinking and here you come, yelling as usual! Me yelling! You're the one yelling! And daydreaming about Rue…he'll hear you do that stuff, once you're with him! Shut up and let me cast this spell!) Aceila magic! Place my soul with Rue's! 

Rue took a step back as three beams of silver light hit him. Another flash of light, Mint's form, then nothing. Everyone waited. Rue blinked at watched Belle. She blinked back, still holding Mint's rings. 

Mel: Did it work? You know my sister, she might have messed it up. (I said that to see if she'd talk! Good plan Maya! Tee hee! Hee hee!) 

Mint (in Rue): SHUT UP MAYA! I WAS JUST TRYING TO FIX SOMETHING! (Whoa! Mint, don't yell! Sorry Rue! Ahh…it's ok. I'm just not used to hearing my voice yell. Me either. Can you fix that? I don't know…wait! Plan time! Oh man…don't destroy my body though…)

Mint: Maya! Remember that weird old voice guy? 

Maya: The one who gave you the magic? 

Mint: Yeah!

Maya: Yes, why? 

Mint: He said something like, "The Aceila magic is the first spell you'll learn under silver." What other magic can I use? 

Maya: Hmm…I don't know…Mel, do you know? 

Mel: Yes, I do. You can learn a few more spells. One can create a temporary body to hold souls in. Another can trap souls in a vortex, another can heal souls. I think that's it. 

Mint: Then I'll just use the make a body one. That way, Rue won't have to deal with me! 

Rue: I really don't mind…

Mint: No, I shouldn't invade your thoughts. (Even though I want to…huh? What'd you say? Ah! Rue! Nothing!) Anyway, what's it called so I can use it. 

Mel: If memory serves me right…Flora. 

Mint: Flora?? Like flowers? 

Mel: Yes, odd but I'm sure there's a reason…

Mint: Alright…if you say so. (grabs rings from a still stunned Belle.) Flora magic! Give me a temporary body (please look like me!) to be in! 

Pink light gathered in the center of the rings and soon the pink light blinded the group. Mint gasped as she felt herself being torn from Rue. Rue also felt it but not as strongly. The light formed the outline of Mint. The light exploded outward and disappeared. Rue open his eyes and looked at Mint. 

Duke: Whoa…Mint…nice dress…

Mint is indeed in a dress. An odd dress, made of white flowers. It went down to her about her ankles, stopping before her slipper like shoes, made of roses. A ring of cherry blossoms went around her slim waist and on top of her head. A necklace with a lily as a pendent was around her neck, as well as other flower jewelry, including rings, anklets, and bracelets. Mint blinked and looked at herself. 

Mint: What the hell?!

Belle: Hahaha! Looks like Mint grew some flotation devices during her four years! 

Mel: That's rude Belle. Those are good sized. 

Duke: That dress REALLY shows them off, is all. 

Rod: Heh…I think Mint looks very beautiful. 

Maya: Haha! Sucks to be you Mint! 

Mint: Shut up! 

Mel: I think I know why the spell is called Flora. Mint, your temporary body is made of organic life, such as flowers. Your dress shows this. You can't tell the difference. This is also why your body is temporary. Flowers don't last forever. 

Mint: Ok. So do I need to be watered or something? 

Mel: No, don't worry about that. Just eating and drinking should be fine. Anyway, Maya says she'd like a body too. 

Mint: Heh heh, alright! 

Mint used the Flora magic again. It had the same effect on Maya. When she appeared, she was wearing a dark blue flower gown, slightly different then Mint's. 

Maya: This is very conformable. 

Mel: Ahh…no offense Maya, but it's nice to have you out of my head. 

Maya: None taken. 

Mint: Heh, I think she meant that Maya. 

Maya: Shut up! 

Mel: Anyway, it's been awhile, time for dinner. I tell you my plan of action afterwards. 

Mint: Alright! Food! ^_^ 

A few minutes later, everyone had sat down to eat the lunch Klaus, Elena, Hobbs and Mira made. Rod, as usual, was very happy to be eating Mira's cooking. Rue went to sit by himself but was intercepted by Mint. 

Mint: Heya Rue. Can I eat with you? 

Rue: Sure. (hmm…that dress really does look nice on her. She's changed more then I thought she would.) 

Mint: Alright, let's sit here then. 

Rue: Alright. 

Mint: What's up with you? You've been oddly silent. 

Rue: Oh, because (I don't trust myself to say anything besides Mint, you look amazing.) I have a lot on my mind. (yeah, good excuse! Yes, as Runis would say, "Smooth, realllll smooth.") 

Mint: Oh. (Huh…I was really hoping he'd be more talkative. It's been four frickin years! Can't he at least make a conversation with me?! Then again, I'm not talking either.) So…uhh…you and Claire married yet? (Oh, that was brilliant! Real smart Mint!) 

Rue: HUH?! No, we aren't even dating! (Geez, what made Mint ask such a weird question?!) Why? 

Mint: AH! I just figured you two would be married by now! (That was great. Now he must think I want them to get married. Hm, must change topic quick!) So, who's the little kid? 

Rue: That's Runis. He's another doll like me. I found him about four years ago. He's like my brother. (Huh. That's funny. Why would she think we'd be married?) 

Mint: He acts like Elena. Very hyper. 

Rue: Yeah…that's Runis for you. He's rarely calm. 

Mint: I see…(this is awkward. I don't know what to say to him…) So…

Rue: So…

Mint: (nervous laugh) 

Rue: (nervous laugh) 

Mint: How have you been? (Real original…) 

Rue: Fine, nothing new. What about you? (Great question Rue…) 

Mint: Oh, fine. Being Queen can be tough sometimes but it's fun all in all. I mean, it got tough when Maya and Gramps and everyone else started acting weird. Oh, wait, you don't know anything about that do you? 

Rue: Actually, I do…umm…I read the letters you sent to Klaus. About what was going on with your life. One of them had tearstains on it. 

Mint: Oh…didn't you ever get the letters I sent you? 

Rue: No. (she sent me letters??!!)  I uh, never got them. 

Mint: That's too bad…(so he never got the letter saying how I feel? Dang…) Well, in one of the letters I put something very special in one letter. I wish you would have gottin it. 

Rue: What was in it? 

Mint: N-nothing important! (blush) 

Mel: Uh, sorry to interrupt you guys. 

Mint: Oh, Mel. What's up. 

Mel: I was thinking about your new Silver magic powers and well…we have a problem. 

Mint: Huh? A problem? 

Mel: (gravely) Yes, a problem. 

Author's Note: Feels so nice to write. Next Chapter will be about the Silver Magic and Mel's big plan. See ya space cowboy! (hee hee, I watch that show too much) 


	6. 6

Trinity of the Heart Part 1

_Chapter 6_

Note: Everyone, thanks for reviewing so far. I'm very excited about how popular my fics are becoming! Thank you all and please, keep reading. 

Mel: Everyone! Come here please! 

Hobbs: Hey, what's the matter? 

Mel: Mira? Please escort all the townspeople back home and begin a clean up of the town! Please? 

Mira: Of course! Elena, Prima, you come too? I'll need your help. 

Prima: Alright! I'll help for sure! 

Elena: Prima, you're the greatest! 

Runis: I'll, I'll help too Elena! 

Claire: No, I'll go, you stay with Rue. 

Runis: Awwww! No fair! I want to help Elena! 

Elena: It's the thought that counts Runis! 

Runis: Really? Yay! ^_^ 

Mel: Thank you Claire. I need to have a word with the others. 

Claire: It's no bother. Anything to help Rue's friends. 

Mel: Alright, in my Alter everyone! 

Rod, Mint, Maya, Rue, Runis, Belle, Duke and Klaus somehow got into Mel's Alter with room to spare. Everyone sat down, except for Rod, who leaned against the wall. Mel sat down in her special seat. 

Mel: Alright, first, I'm glad to have Mint and Maya back with us. I know the Goddess of Pain was guarding you. Her name is Osara. She is quite powerful. She's an Aeon technically. That's why I have a bad feeling. 

Mint: Why? Cause I'm so strong I got away from her? 

Mel: No! Because she is mush stronger then you. She let you get away and I want to know why. That's the first problem. 

Mint: Then what's the next problem?

Mel: The next one is that you have Silver magic. 

Mint: (shrugs) Yeah, so what about it? 

Mel: Only a handful of Aeons ever mastered that magic. They've all been dead for thousands of years. 

Mint: And, you're point is? I was locked in Aceila. Maybe one of them was locked in there too? 

Mel: No. They would have been reused already. 

Mint: Huh? 

Maya: Geez! Didn't you ever pay attention to our teachers? Souls are reused. 

Mint: Oh…well, you didn't have to snap at me like that! 

Mel: Anyway, they all would have been reborn by now. So I wonder who gave you this magic and why? Why give so much power to a bratty Queen? 

Mint: HEY!!! (stomps feet) I'm not bratty! 

Mel: That's not all. We also have to find out who took your bodies and why. Another thing, why are they taking over the towns so violently? It's very odd. 

Mint: Hmm…ok, fine. I see there are a lot of questions. So what's first? 

Mel: First, we investigate. Mint. You, Runis, Rue and Duke go to East Heaven and see what you can turn up. Maya, you Belle, Rod and Klaus go to Sivar and see what's happening there. Maya, look different in that dress. A lot different, so you should be able to move freely. 

Belle: HEY!! Why'd you split up me and Duke?? 

Duke: Yes! Milady has a point! We work best together! 

Mel: Hmm…alright, fine. Mint, you Rue, Runis and Rod will go to East heaven. Maya, you'll take Belle and Duke. 

Klaus: Hey, what about me? 

Mel: You stay here. I decided you might be more useful researching with me. We'd just get in their way. 

Mint: Hey, I can walk to East Heaven but Sivar is across the ocean. On foot, well, you wouldn't get there. 

Mel: Oh, right. I forgot. Rod, drive Maya, Belle and Duke ok? 

Rod: Alright…I really wanted to go with Mint though. 

Mel: Alright, get ready everyone. You leave in one hour. 

Rue and Runis. 

Rue: Hmm…let's see. I got some monster coins here…are they any good? 

Runis: Hey Rue? 

Rue: Yes? 

Runis: Mint has magic, you can transform into animals. I've been wondering. What can I do? 

Rue: I think you can use special magic. Not sure. 

Runis: Oh…Hey Rue? 

Rue: Yes? 

Runis: Do you really like Mint? I bet you're really happy it's just the three of us! 

Rue: …(blush) Get some stuff together…

Runis: Smooth…reallll smooth. 

Rue: (sigh) here, take this pack. Put some stuff in it you might need. Like water and food and such. 

Runis: Yeah, whatever. You know you like her. 

Rue and Runis finished packing and joined Mint in Mel's Alter. 

Mint: Hiya guys. I have something for you Runis. 

Runis: Huh? For me?

Mint: Yeah, I noticed you don't have a weapon. I have my Dual Haloes and Rue has his Arc Edge. Now you have something too. 

Mint reached behind Mel's seat and pulled out a slingshot. 

Mint: Here, it's called the Seastar. It's very special. It can transform into different weapons. 

Runis: COOL!!!! Thanks Mint! 

Mint: Right now, it can only take the form of a short sword and a slingshot. But wait till you use it a few times! 

Runis: YAY! Rue, look at this cool weapon Mint gave me! She's so nice! (perfect for you Rue!) 

Rue: Thanks Mint. That was nice of you. 

Mint: Well, we don't know what to expect. Just in case there's a fight and he's in it, I didn't want him to be defenseless. 

Rue: Mint, are you ready? 

Mint: Yep! I got tons of water and food so that I won't dry out or something plant like. 

Rue: Oh, well, that's a good thing then.  I've got some other stuff we might need. How will we get there? 

Mint: Hmm…East Heaven kingdom is about a week's walk. 

Rue: WHAT?! That's too long! 

Mint: But…maybe this Silver magic can do more than soul crap. 

Rue: Like what else? 

Mint: Maybe it can teleport us to East Heaven. 

Rue: Let's ask Mel. Where is she? 

Runis: I saw her outside with Maya. 

Rue: Alright, let's ask her. 

Mint, Rue and Runis walked outside and found Maya giving Rod instructions. Mint tapped Maya on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled. 

Maya: Well, guess it will be awhile before I see you again. I hope I get my body before then or else I might rot! 

Mint: Yeah…same here…

Belle: Hey, Maya! We're ready to leave. 

Maya: Alright, give me a second. Mint, be careful. 

Mint: You too Maya. 

Maya: See you later Mint. 

Mint: Yeah, see ya Maya. 

Maya, Belle, Duke and Rod took off for town. Mint turned to Mel. 

Mint: Hey Mel? 

Mel: Yes Mint? 

Mint: First…do I have to wear this dress?!

Rue and Runis: (anime fall over) 

Mel: (sweatdrop) Yes Mint, you do. Sorry but it helps you a great deal. 

Mint: Fine…second thing. It will take at least a week to get to East Heaven on foot. Can I use some Silver magic to get there quick? 

Mel: Hmm…Silver magic only has to do with the soul…but…

Mint: Yes, but what? 

Mel: I could give you a spell. Add it to your Gold spells. How about that? 

Mint: Perfect! I'm ready! 

Mel: Alright, hold out your rings…

Mint grabbed her rings from her belt loop and held them out. Mel held out her hand and a ball of golden light appeared. It floated away from her hand and melted into Mint's rings. Mint twirled around. 

Mint: Yay! ^_^ Now I have Teleport magic! 

Mel: Ok, are you going? 

Mint: Yep! 

Mel: Well, I want Rue to have this too. 

Mel went back into her Alter and came out with a silver and gold feather. 

Mel: Rue, take this. 

Rue: What is it? 

Mel: Here…Put this feather in your hat…like so. (sticks feather in Rue's hat.) 

Rue: But what is it? 

Mel: It's a special feather. Just say "Balarom" during a fight ok? It's a very special spell. 

Mint: Hey, I want a feather! 

Mel: I gave you each one gift. Runis, you got the Seastar right? 

Runis: I thought you gave me that Mint? 

Mint: Shut up! 

Mel: And I gave you Mint, the new spell. And you Rue, this feather. One gift each. Now Mint, hurry and get to East Heaven. 

Mint: (clenches fist) You got it! (spins rings in front of her) Teleport! Send Me, Rue and Runis to the gates of East Heaven! 

A gold ball of light formed and shot out three beams of light. One hit Rue, melting over him forming a large shell. The other beams had the same effect. The light melted, and with it, melted the trio. Then the light become a single beam again and shot off to East Heaven. Mel shook her head and sighed. Klaus came around from the back. 

Klaus: Mel, do you think they'll be alright? 

Mel: I doubt it. But I can still hope. 

On the way to Sivar in Rod's Pinto (heh heh)…

Belle: ROD! HOW MUCH LONGER TILL WE GET THERE?

Rod: NOT MUCH LONGER! MY BABY IS FAST!

Maya: WHAT'S THIS CALLED AGAIN? MY SISTER CALLED IT THE PINTO!

Rod: DAMMIT! SHE'S STILL CALLING IT THAT? MY BABY'S NAME IS THE PULSAR INFERNO TYOWWWW!

Duke: ROD, WHAT'S WRONG?

Rod:…I bit my tongue…

Duke: WHAT?

Rod: NOTHING!! ALRIGHT, I SEE SIVAR!

Maya: I SEE SMOKE COMING FROM IT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?

Rod: ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT! 

At the gates of East Heaven…

The single beam of golden light hit the ground just inside the gates. It spilt into three beams, then three bubbles, then faded away to reveal Mint, Rue and Runis. Mint looked around. The gates were directly in front of them. The guard tower was empty and the numerous houses that lined the stone street seemed abandoned. Mint shivered. 

Mint: I've never seen East Heaven so…lifeless. It's not right. 

Rue grabbed his sword and held it tightly. 

Rue: I have a bad feeling…where is everyone? 

Voice: Hm, Mint, you're back so soon? 

Mint: Hey! It's the old creepy voice guy! 

Voice: Right, how are you Mint? 

Mint: Fine, where are you? 

Voice: Everywhere. I'm dead remember? I can go where I please. 

Mint: Ah, I see. 

Voice: Glad to see you used the Flora magic. Who are your friends? 

Mint: This one is Rue and his little brother Runis. Rue, Runis, say hi to old creepy voice guy. 

Runis: Hello! ^_^ 

Rue:…hi…

Mint: Ah, Rue, be nice. This guy helped me and Maya out. 

Rue: Don't forget what Mel said. 

Mint: Huh? (OH! About this guy being an Aeon?) The Aeon thing right? 

Voice: Mel? Fancy little Mel? 

Mint: …yeah, you know her? 

Voice: Know her, I know all the Aeons. I'm one of the older, non-reborn ones. I watched Mel grow up you know. She's such a cute little girl. 

Mint: Right…anyway, Mel said you were an Aeon and she wonders why you gave me the Silver magic. 

Voice: Does she? Well, I gave it to you cause it did me a squat in Aceila. What was I going to do with it? I felt I should give it to you because you needed it more then I did. I know you wanted to see your friend Rue again-

Mint: Zip it old-timer! 

Voice: Huh? Oh, right, your crush on him…

Rue: (Mint has a crush on me??!! It can't be true…that voice has to be lying!)

Mint: (blushing) I-I-I do NOT have a crush on Rue! 

Runis: That's too bad! Rue's got the hots for you! 

Rue:  (blushing) T-that's not t-true! 

Mint: (Rue has a crush on me??!! It can't be true…Runis must be lying!) 

Voice and Runis: Well, since you deny it so much, it must be true! 

Mint: (stomps feet) Shut up both of you! Old creepy voice guy! Back to what you were saying please?! 

Voice and Runis: Smooth, reallll smooth. 

Mint and Rue: (blush) 

Voice: Anyway, I felt you need it more, being the Queen of East Heaven and all. So that's why. Plus, I really want you to stop Elroy and Valen-

Runis, Rue, Mint: ELROY AND VALEN??!!

Voice: Yes. My name is Alak. I am the brother of Osara. I know she's called the Goddess of Pain now but she's still my sister. Besides fighting her, it was the only way you could escape. Valen and Elroy were friends of ours. They changed her…

Mint: I remember Maya saying someone was guarding us…

Alak: Yes, and Osara will defeat you if you fight her. She's too strong right now. Maya knew that Mint. I also know that Rue and Runis are dolls of Valen. (Rue tenses up, right to fight. Runis reaches for his slingshot) Don't worry, I don't care. Your hearts are pure, that's all that matters. 

Rue: I met and Aeon who didn't think that inside the Book of the Cosmos. 

Alak: Yes, he was always that way. An idiot to the end. I will help you through here and show you where everyone is. 

Mint: Why? 

Alak: Because, Osara is still my sister. She won't hurt you as long as you are with me. 

Mint: I thought you were dead? 

Alak: Technically, I'm in Aceila. So you can use Flora magic to help me. 

Mint: Fine…uh…why did you make it flowers anyway? 

Alak: Because, my sister made that spell. It was her idea. Not mine at all (sigh). 

Mint: Fine, let's do this. (pulls out rings) Aceila magic! Give Alak his body! 

Silver filled everyone's vision for a moment. Mint saw a shape of a man form, then disappear. Soon, the light came together and formed Alak's body. Mint smiled at him. He had short, black hair and bright blue eyes. He was taller then Rue, maybe a year or two older and was wearing a long, sweeping rod\be made of black roses. He smiled and walked forward. 

Alak: Hello Mint. (extends hand) 

Mint: (shakes his hand) Heya Alak. 

Alak: Hello Rue, Runis. 

Rue, Runis: Hello. 

Alak: Ahh…it feels great to be back. 

Mint: I hope you don't want your magic back! 

Alak: No, it's ok. I'm fine, I have more magic then you'll ever have. Silver isn't much of a loss.

Mint: Oh…

Alak: Anyway, are you ready to see what Valen and Elroy have done to this fair kingdom? 

Mint: Sorta…I'm still confused…

Rue: Me too, Mint and I defeated Valen and Elroy was dead long before that! 

Alak: Aeons are…harder to kill then you might think…all will be explained when you see the town square…

Alak lead the group down the path until it opened up into the square. Rue gasped and Mint covered her mouth. 

Mint: Oh my God…

Where the town square once was was a black hole. Coming out of it was a group of creatures, all once human, now half human demons. They turned and saw the group. Alak began summoning a spell. 

Alak: Prepare yourselves…

Author's Note: Osara and Alak will become very important characters later on. Next chapter, "Osara's Angels" Better get ready! (another show I watch too much…) 


	7. 7

Trinity of the Heart Part 1

_Chapter 7_

Alak had finished his summon spell and called out to the sky. 

Alak: Shield! 

A clear, blue tinted wall dropped down in front of the group. Alak smiled. 

Alak: Osara or no Osara, they won't be getting through this! 

True, the demon creatures rammed into the wall and kept walking. Mint watched one and gasped. 

Mint: Tha-that one looks like the cook! An-and that one looks like the guards! 

Alak sighed and nodded. 

Alak: They are. Osara did this to them. 

Mint shook her head and took a step back. 

Mint: If, if Maya and I had been here…

Alak: No telling what horror she would have done to you…

Suddenly, four puppets dropped down. The group jumped back. They were poorly made copies of Alak, Mint, Rue and Runis. They had strings connected to them that seeming went to the sky. 

Mint Puppet: Hell-o. I-am-Mint! 

Rue Puppet: Hell-o Mint. I-am-Rue. 

Alak Puppet: Hell-o. I-am-a-traitor! I-am-Alak!

Alak: Oh no…

Mint: What the hell are they??

Rue: I don't know but I don't think they're friendly…

Alak: They are…my sisters' toys…she always used to play with dolls and puppets. Her favorite was her string puppets. You know, the ones connected to the strings and wooden cross? 

Mint: Oh, yeah, I remember those…but this is just disturbing! 

Runis Puppet: Hell-o. I-think-we-should-punish-them.

Rue Puppet: Yes. They-need-to-be-punished. 

Mint: Yeah yeah, talk all you want, stupid things! But me and my friends here will kick your ass! 

Mint Puppet: Oh-she's-violent. She-thinks-she-can-beat-us. 

Rue: She doesn't think! She knows she can! 

Mint: (blush) (Rue…) 

Runis: Yeah, plus, I don't sound a thing like that! 

Alak: You guys! Listen, these aren't just puppets! 

Rue: Let's get them! 

While Alak stood there, Mint, Rue and Runis ran at the puppets, weapons ready to kill. But the puppets were pulled up and tossed to the side, avoiding the trio. Rue blinked. 

Rue: How'd they do that? 

Alak: Like I was trying to tell you guys! These puppets are Osara's toys. I told you that so don't you get it? 

Mint:…not really. 

Alak: (sigh, why are they so dense!) Osara, my sisters, toys. They are puppets. Someone is controlling them. The strings go up. Now do you get it?! 

Mint:…So…what you're saying is…Osara, is up there? 

Alak: Bingo! Tell her what she's won! 

Mint Puppet: There-is-only-enough-room-for-one-Mint. 

Rue Puppet: I-would-not-mind-two-Mints…

Mint: Perv puppet! 

Rue: I would never say something like that! 

Girl Voice: Hee hee! Yes you would! 

The color drained from Alak's face and he shook his head. 

Alak: Oh no…Osara! 

Mint: Where?! I want to kick her ass! 

Osara: Hee hee, my aren't you violent! 

The group looked around. They couldn't see anyone but the monsters behind the wall. One of the puppets moved, to reveal a little girl. The girl was about 10, with waist length flaming red hair, bright green eyes and freckles dotting her face. She was wearing an orange shirt with the sleeves and bottom torn badly. She was in faded blue jeans and held a wooden puppet cross in her hand. 

Osara: Hello all! Hee hee, you're fun to play with! 

Alak: Osara…

Osara: Hmph! Alak is mean to me! All he does is think about girls! He's so mean! 

Alak: Sister, I was just helping the young ladies escape from Acelia. 

Osara: You got me in big trouble with Valen! He yelled at me! He said I was useless…you're so mean big brother! (starts crying) 

Alak: (surprised) O-Osara, don't cry…hey, please stop crying…

Osara: (still crying) N-no! You're-you're m-m-mean! 

Mint:…this is the all powerful Goddess of Pain and Great Aeon Osara? 

Osara: (puffs out cheeks) St-stop being s-so mean! I am t-too a great a-aeon and a go-goddess!

Rue: Um, Alak? Are you sure she's Osara? She doesn't look or sound like she's dangerous…

Alak: I'm sure, I know my sister better then you Rue…

Runis: I feel bad for her…Hey, Osara? 

Osara: Wh-what do you w-want? 

Runis: I'm sorry your big brother is a meanie! Mine is too sometimes! Sometimes all he does is mope around and think about Mint here! It makes me mad but I don't cry!

Rue: (blush) I-I don't mope or think about Mint all the time! 

Mint: (blush) 

Osara: Your, your brother thinks about girls all the time too? And's mean to you? 

Runis: Yeah, so don't cry! I know what you're going through. 

Osara: Thanks Runis…I still have to kill you guys but thanks…

Runis: No problem! ^_^

Everyone but Osara and Runis: (sweatdrop) 

Runis: Uh, wait…did you say kill us? 

Osara:  (cheerful again) Yep! Except Alak! Cause even though he makes me mad, he's still my only brother! 

Alak: Osara! Please stop this! We know you're a great and powerful person! We see how cool your toys are! Please stop this…

Osara: Nope, can't do that! Valen told me you're a traitor. I hate it when he throws around big words like traitor and stuff like that to confuse me! 

Alak: Osara, why did you turn this city into a dead zone? 

Osara: because! Valen told me too! He said I had to make a "Heaven" for him and fill it with "Angels"! He said I could have my toys back too if I did! 

Alak: Osara…I could have gotten you toys!

Osara: You wouldn't have cause you're so mean, you would just go bug eyed at some girl! 

Alak: That's not true! 

Osara: Yeah it is! Remember my 100th birthday??

Alak: (nervous) N-not really…

Osara: yes you do! My birthday came and what did you do? 

Alak: (bows head) I went on a date…

Mint: Ok, now I'm with Osara, that's pretty low…

Osara: Yay! Thanks Mint!

Mint: (flips hair) No prob. (Maybe if I'm nice, she won't kill us…) I think you should say sorry Alak. 

Alak: …sorry Osara…

Osara:…I forgive you! ^_^ 

Alak: Anyway…if it makes you feel better, I didn't get lucky on my date…

Osara: (confused) Lucky? 

Alak: Uh, never mind…

Runis: Man, you and Rue are a lot alike! I hear Rue in his sleep and he mentions getting lucky with Mint! 

Rue: (blushes and tightens fist) Runis, you know I don't say that kind of stuff! 

Runis: Sure you don't…

Rue: I-I don't! 

Mint:…

Rue: Honest! Please believe me! 

Mint: …alright, I believe you Rue. 

Rue: (phew…) 

Osara: Hmm…Runis, you're cool! Wanna be my friend? I don't have cooties! 

Runis: Ok, sure! 

Osara and Runis: YAY! ^_^ 

Runis: Uh, do you still have to kill me?

Osara: Nah, you're my friend now! I still have to kill those two though. 

Runis: But Rue's my only family! (sorta…) 

Osara: Ah, well, I guess…

Runis: And Mint's his wife! 

Rue and Mint: WHAT?!

Runis: (whispers) Guys, just go along with me! She won't kill you guys! 

Mint and Rue: (blush) 

Runis: So act like a couple already or die! 

Mint: Ah, I see I can't hide it from you Osara! Rue and I are so in love! (I wish…) 

Rue:…Yes, I love Mint so very much! (I hope this sounds real cause it is!) 

Mint: Yes, honey! 

Rue: Sweetheart! 

Osara: Hmm…my mommy and daddy used to kiss a lot! Why don't you guys? 

Runis: (heh heh, this will be good…) 

Mint: Uhh…because…(God, I want to but I just can't!) 

Rue: Umm…because…( Ah, this isn't happening! It's a dream and a nightmare!)

Alak: Uh, because, they are uh, sick! Yeah, Mint's sick right now! Kissing is bad when you're sick! 

Osara: OH! Ok! 

Mint and Rue: (phew)

Osara: Wellll…I could let you guys go…but first you have to play with me! 

Mint: Play with you…?

Osara: Yep! You have to play with my puppets and my angels first or I'll get in big trouble again! 

Mint: Play? As in…fight? 

Rue: We have to fight you? 

Osara: Not me silly! My Puppets and angels! 

Alak: Your angels, Mint noticed, are the townspeople. Why? 

Osara: Valen said I have to go to other towns and make everyone angels. 

Alak: All the towns…that they get to? 

Osara: Yeah, all of them. I even have to go against anyone who stand in my way and make them a puppet!

Alak: Did you go to any towns yet?

Osara: I only had time for one before you came here. 

Mint swallowed, a horrible feeling coming over her. 

Mint: Which one…?

Osara: The one little Mel lives in! 

Mint: WHAT??? CARONA???

Rue: NO! 

Osara: Uh oh! I did something wrong again? 

Alak: Yes!! Very wrong! It's their town! 

Osara: (confused) But, but Mint's the Queen here! 

Alak: Yes but she loves Carona and all her friends live there! 

Osara: Umm…please don't be mad at me! 

Alak: What did you do there? 

Osara: (looks at the ground and shuffles her feet) Um…I kinda got some new toys…

Alak: Oh God no…you didn't turn them into puppets did you?! 

Osara: Kinda…

Alak: Osara! Don't you realize what you did?! 

Mint: You bitch! 

Osara: AW! You swore! 

Mint: SHUT UP!!! 

Rue: MINT! Calm down! I'm sure we can fix this! 

Alak: Osara, you can change them back right? 

Osara: Yeah…but…

Alak: But what?

Osara: I don't wanna…

Alak: GOD! Just do it! 

Osara: NO! You can't make me either! 

Alak: I'm you're brother, now listen to me! 

Osara: NO!! 

Alak: Yes! 

Osara: No! 

Alak: (thinks)…how about this? You turn them back and we'll play with you? 

Osara: Really?! 

Alak: Yes, really. 

Mint: NO WAY! I will NOT play with this devil child!! 

Alak: She's not the devil. 

Mint: You're right. She makes the devil look like a puppy! 

Alak: Fine…so she has some issues…

Mint: ISSUES?! SHE TURNS PEOPLE INTO PUPPETS!!!

Rue: Mint, just calm down already! 

Osara: Yeah, listen to your husband! 

Mint: (blush) He's not my husband! We aren't even dating!

Runis: Yes you are! Rue talks about you so much you guys might as well be!

Rue: (blush) I, I do not! 

Runis: Yes you do! You're always like, "Oh Mint, I love you sooo much! You're so hot and-

Mint: (smacks Runis with her rings) Stop lying! 

Rue: (beat red) yeah…it's not true or anything…

Runis: (rubs face) OW! Rue stop lying! 

Alak: Hey! Knock it off! 

Osara: Hee hee, they do act funny…

Alak: So, what do you think? 

Osara: I guess…but I make up the game ok? 

Alak: Fine, isn't that right MINT?!

Mint: (pouts)…no but fine…

Alak: Alright, what game do you want to play? 

Osara: Freeze Tag…

Author's Note: Alright, hope you guys like this chapter! Next chapter, "Osara's Games" Better Get Ready! 


	8. 8

Trinity of the Heart Part 1

_Chapter 8_

RECAP! Alright, so far not too much has happened. Mint and Maya got out of Aceila through Alak, who gave Mint the Silver magic. 

She knows 3 spells for it so far, Flora, which gave her a body mostly made of flowers, Aceila, which can take her soul wherever she pleases and Teleport, which takes her body and soul elsewhere. 

Meanwhile, Rue came to Carona to find it on fire and some of the people dead because Valen and Elroy, in Mint and Maya's bodies, destroyed it and many other towns. He helped Mel get the living back to her Alter, where they went over the strange events. Runis also picked on Rue a lot ^_^

 Next, Belle, Duke and Rod arrived and then, so did Mint and Maya. Mint and Maya were trapped in Belle and Mel's bodies for a little bit, then Mint used Aceila magic to go in Rue, then Flora to give herself a body. She also gave one to Maya. Mel then told Maya, Rod, Belle and Duke to go to Sivar to see the damage and see if Valen and Elroy were there. 

Mel sent Mint, Rue and Runis to East Heaven to look for clues. She used Teleport. Right away, Alak stopped them and warned them about his younger sister, the Goddess of Pain and Great Aeon Osara. Mint gave Alak a Flora body and he went with them. Mint saw the townspeople were zombies. Really. Then Osara appeared with her puppets and after a while, they saw she's really just a child. However, she decided to let them go, only if they'd play Freeze Tag with her…

Mint: Fine, Osara, we'll play your little game but late, I'm going to hurt you so bad you'll wish you weren't the Goddess of Pain! 

Osara: Geez, you're weird and violent. Anyway, let's see…I'll be it ok? You guys run away and I find you. If I find you, you freeze, ok? 

Alak: Osara, what are you planning? 

Osara: Huh? Whadaya mean? 

Alak: You said Freeze Tag…this isn't the version I think it is, is it? 

Osara: Uh-huh! 

Alak: Then tell them…

Osara: Hee hee, if I catch you, you freeze! 

Mint: DUH! It's called Freeze Tag! 

Osara: No, not that freeze silly! I mean FREEZE! 

Alak: If she touches you, then you turn into an ice sculpture. 

Rue: WHAT?! 

Osara: As Alak says, thems the breaks. 

Rue: That's too dangerous! (Mint might get hurt, so could Runis!) 

Osara: Na-uh! 

Runis: HEY! How do we win?

Osara: Umm…if in one hour I don't catch you all, then you're free! 

Mint: Figures, lots of running and I'm in a dress…

Osara: Then change duh! 

Mint: I can't! This is my temporary body! 

Alak: Same here, but I'm fine in my robe. 

Rue: I'll help you. 

Runis: Do I hafta play? 

Osara: Nah! You can wait…heyyy! That gives me an idea! I'll hide Runis! If you find him both the hour's up! The game ends automatically! 

Runis: YAY! I don't have to play! This rocks! 

Osara: Yay! Alright! Ready everyone? I'm going to count to 100 ok?

Mint: Yeah yeah! We got it! 

Osara: Alright, now time to hide Runis! (claps hands and a blue light appears) Armor magic! Help me play my game! 

The blue light turned into a shield and floated in front of Runis. Runis touched it and he disappeared. Mint sighed. 

Mint: That was overly dramatic. Let's get going ok? 

Osara: Yep! Ready? (closes eyes) One, Two, Three, Four…

Mint: C'mon Rue! Let's find Runis and end this! 

Alak: (whispers) I'll use Copy magic to fool Osara ok? Find Runis. 

Mint and Rue ran off while Alak ran in the other direction. 

Alak: Forgive me sister…

Meanwhile, back in Sivar. 

Maya: My God…

Belle: This place is messed up. 

The group had finally reached Sivar. The town was trashed. It wasn't as lucky as Carona either. Most of the people lay dead on the street. The few that survived were finding the bodies of their loved ones. Maya walked forward and saw a familer item. 

Maya: My hat! (picks it up and places it on her head) Ahh…much better. My head's been feeling naked! 

Rod: I think I'll wait by the boat ok? 

Maya: Fine. Belle, Duke and I will investigate. 

Belle: So, what are we looking for? 

Maya: We're trying to find out why my sister and I were possed and what town is next. 

Sick girl: The mean people…said they were returning to East Heaven…

Maya: Huh? They said that? 

Girl: Yes they (cough) they said Osara was being foolish and needed to be punished…

Maya: Osara? The Goddess of Pain is in East Heaven still??

Girl: That's what they said…they killed my mommy and daddy…they killed hers too…

Maya: Now you're not making sense! 

Girl: The King hurt her…she is the Goddess of Pain…

Maya: The King? My father? 

Girl: The king of death…he is the one…even now, he finds her and steals her happiness and gives her pain…

Maya: This doesn't make sense…

Belle: Forget this weirdo Maya! We need real clues! 

Young Man: The people really are going to East Heaven. My sister is just in shock. Forgive her Princess Maya. 

Maya: It's ok…please, don't blame East Heaven for this. Especially my sister. She didn't know. She tried. 

Belle: So, you love your sister after all huh? 

Maya: Shut up…

Belle: Anyway, we better go back to Mel and tell her what we found out.

Maya: Right, let's go. 

Maya, Belle and Duke ran back to Rod. The Girl and young man sighed. 

Girl: You know, you lied! 

Man: Yes, I know but we have to hurry and beat them to Carona! 

Girl: Right, let's go! 

Meanwhile, back in East Heaven…

Osara: 77, 78, 79, (hee hee, this is sooo much fun!! I hope Alak and Mint and Rue and Runis stay with me! It's sooo boring by myself! Ah, my headband is falling off my head…) 97, 98, 99, 100!!! Ready or not, here I come!! 

Osara looked around and saw only her angels, wandering aimlessly. She waved her hand and they went back into the large blackhole in the center of town. She smiled. 

Osara: Ohh! This is going to be fun! ^_^ Alakkkk!!! Mintttt!! Rueeee!!! Where are youuuu???

Osara skipped away, humming happily as she searched for her new playmates. 

In East Heaven Castle…

Mint: RUE?! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO??!! 

Mint had somehow gotten separated from Rue while they searched the castle. Mint had found many of Osara's "angels" but had avoided fighting all of them. She could only hope that Runis was near by. 

Mint: RUNIS!!! ARE YOU IN HERE?! (pushes door open and sees another angel) Uh, you're not Runis! (shuts door) Geez, how many are there?! RUE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! 

Suddenly, Mint felt someone touch her arm. She screamed and slapped her rings behind her, causing whoever it was to fall over in pain. 

Rue: MINT!! What was that for?! That really hurt! 

Mint: (blushes) AH! Rue! You scared me! The castle is creepy now! 

Rue: I was looking for you. It wasn't hard to find you, screaming like that.

Mint: Well, you should have answered back! (helps Rue up) I mean, why didn't you say anything??!! 

Rue: Because…I found something very disturbing…

Mint: What?!

Rue: Here, follow me…

Rue led Mint through the castle until they reached Mint's room. Mint blinked. 

Mint: My room? There's something weird in my room? 

Rue: See for yourself…

Mint pushed the door open. Inside it was like a playpen. Puppets of Klaus, Mel, Mira, Elena and Prima lined the walls. On the floor was the ones of Mint, Rue, Alak and Runis. Voodoo dolls of everyone were across the floor. The one of Runis was glowing light blue. The really disturbing part was the pictures on the wall. Childish, poorly made but showing bloody battles and what looked like Osara killing Alak. Mint took a step back. 

Mint: What the hell is all this?! 

Rue: I don't know…I guess Osara is using your room…

Mint: This is really messed up!!

Rue: I know…

Mint: Hey, can we use Runis's doll to find him? 

Rue: I don't think we should touch anything in here…

Mint: Umm…is that really Klaus and Mel and everyone?

Rue: I think so…

Mint was about to say something when a child's voice stopped her. 

Osara: I found you!! Time to freeze!

Author's Note: Well, now what will Mint and Rue do? And why is there a picture of Osara killing Alak?! 


	9. 9

Trinity of the Heart Part 1

_Chapter 9_

When we left off, Osara had found Mint and Rue in "her" room. 

Mint: Ah! How'd you find us?

Osara: Hee hee, it was easy! Alak was trying to find you, so I followed him! 

Right on cue, Alak came running into the room out of breath. 

Alak: Mint! (gasp) Rue! (huff, puff) O-Osara is…phew, give me a second…

Osara: Hi big brother! ^_^

Alak: (wheeze) Osara?! (cough) How'd you find them?! 

Osara: Well, your copy spell worked but you made a tiny little mistake! 

Alak: W-what mistake?

Osara: Mint's hair isn't blue silly!! 

Alak: Err, right…I knew that…

Mint: You idiot!!! 

Alak: Sorry! My God! 

Rue: Uh, less talking, more running! 

Osara: Nope, it's too late for that Rue! Come're! 

Osara ran at Rue, Blue magic flowing for her hands. Mint looked at Rue, then looked at Osara. She took a deep breath. 

Mint: (I'm crazy…) Rue, watch out! (pushes him away from Osara) 

Osara: (tags Mint, who is coated with ice) Ah dang! I wanted to tag Rue first! 

Alak: Gah! Rue, Let's go! 

Rue: M-mint?! 

Alak: (grabs Rue and jumps out the window) I said let's gooooo!!! 

The two fell from the highest point in the castle, until the hit a mountain of feathers at the bottom. Rue poked his head out from the mountain of feathers. 

Rue: First, why did you grab me and second, where'd all these feathers come from? 

Alak poked his head out from the feathers. 

Alak: One, you were about to be iced and second, this is another spell of mine, the Soft spell. 

Rue: I see…Mint…Mint has been turned to ice…(clenches fist) When I find Osara I'm going to kill her! 

Alak: Cool down! Osara may be weird and a demon child but she wouldn't kill Mint. (I hope she wouldn't anyway…) 

Rue: Are you sure?

Alak: (Not really…) Of course I am! Now, let's find Runis, shall we? I think the copy spell worked on you and me. Hopefully. 

Rue: You don't seem to be very good at magic…

Alak: That's semi true…anyway…Let's go…

The two walked the streets in silence, until Rue finally spoke up. 

Rue: Alak? 

Alak: Yes? 

Rue: Why did Osara have a picture of her killing you on her wall? I thought that was more disturbing then the voodoo dolls! 

Alak: (confused) She did? What'd it look like? 

Rue: It showed her casting a spell and you all bloody and a big black hole behind you. 

Alak:…oh…

Rue: (I think he knows something…) Oh what? 

Alak: When…when I was truly living, I was a very powerful Aeon. 

Rue: I figured that. 

Alak: Powerful enough to draw attention to myself. Valen wanted my power and so did Elroy. I wasn't sure what to do. I knew, whoever I choose, I would make an enemy of the other. 

Rue: Yeah…didn't Elroy lock up Valen in the first place? 

Alak: Right. That's when Osara came into play. I had been secretly teaching her Magic since she was 2. I didn't know Valen knew that. Nor did I know Elroy was my distant cousin…Elroy kidnapped Osara by telling her that he knew where our parents were. Then Valen took her after that. 

Rue: Hmph…

Alak: She had become more powerful then me. Because she was only 6 at the time, it was easy for Valen and the other idiot to change her to turn against me. The last time I saw her, we battled…I refused to fight…

Rue:…(then, did Osara…?) Did she kill you? 

Alak: (smiles sadly) Yes, she did. Her spells were too much for me to handle. I was dying in that picture, I wasn't dead yet. The last thing I remember is that black hole appearing and Osara saying, "I'm sorry big brother. I won't let anyone hurt mommy and daddy. Even you." I remember trying to tell her that I didn't want to hurt mom or dad, even though I knew they were dead, but by then…

Rue: She should be that ice statue. Killing your own brother…

Alak: If I recall, so did you.

Rue: !!!

Alak: Osara missed me though, after I was sent to Aceila. So she decided to stay in East Heaven, where the gate to Aceila is located. That way, she could be close to me. We couldn't contact each other but she liked knowing I was nearby. 

Rue: Touching, really…

Alak: I didn't expect you understand Rue. You asked me, I told you. I don't think she killed Mint. She won't do that…

Runis: Rue, be a little more understanding! 

Rue and Alak: !!!! Runis?! 

Runis: Yep! 

Runis came runnig at them from the other side of the alley. Rue and Runis hugged and Alak smiled. 

Alak: (yelling) Osara!!! We found Runis!!! Game over!!! 

Osara appeared in front of them. 

Osara: That's ok…I don't mind losing…

Rue: Will you release Mint and the others now? 

Osara: Umm…I'd like to…

Rue: (getting nervous and mad) But?

Osara: (staring at the ground) Um…I can't free Little Mel and the others…and there's a problem with Mint…

Rue: What?! What did you do?! 

Osara: I didn't do it!!! I didn't mean to anyway…

Alak: Show us Osara. 

Osara teleported them back to Mint's Room. Nothing had changed, except for the fact that all the puppets were gone. 

Alak: Osara! Where'd Mel and the others go?! 

Osara:…They came back, said they needed all my Angels and Puppets…

Alak: They?

Osara:…Valen and Elroy…

Alak: (frustrated) This is terrible! We have to find out why! 

Osara:…They're going to battle someone…I don't know who…

Rue: We have to hurry then! Free Mint and take us to where they are! 

Osara: Ummm…I can't.

Rue: WHY?! It's your fault she's like that!!! 

Osara: (starts crying) I-I'm s-s-sorry!!! I forgot that M-Mint's body was made of f-f-flowers!!! 

Rue: So? What does that mean?

Osara: C-cold kills f-flowers! I-I-I k-k-killed them! 

Rue: (then…if the flowers die and they were her body…then…Mint's body died so then she…) WHAT??!! 

Alak: Wait Rue! (dammit, I knew this would happen!)  Osara, can't we just have Mint use Aceila magic, then Flora to revive herself? 

Osara: If it was t-that easy…I did something bad I think…

Alak: How bad??

Osara: Mint…M-mint's soul isn't there…Valen took it! 

Rue and Alak: WHAT???!!!! WHY?!!!

Osara: Valen said I had to stay here…and watch you guys so that he could have revenge on Mint…(leans against wall and sinks to the floor) I'm so sorry…

Rue: SORRY??!! SORRY??!! YOU'RE SORRY?? MINT!!(hits wall with his fist a few times) Mint! No…no no no…

Alak: Ok, this is an easy fix! We just have to find Valen and get Mint back! How hard will that be?

Rue:…Mint…

Back in Carona, Maya and the others found it deserted…

Maya: Where si everyone?! 

Rod: I don't like this one bit…

Belle: Duke and I looked everywhere! There isn't a pollywog for miles! 

Maya: What's happening…? (Mint and I…East Heaven…towns set on fire…now this…) 

Young Man: I believe we can answer that!! 

Everyone turned around to see the girl and man from Sivar. 

Maya: How…? 

Girl: How isn't what you should ask! 

Man: You should ask, what! 

Maya: Why? 

Man: What, as in, what are we going to do to you? That what…

Author's Note: a little short but oh well. Next chapter, the search for mint and these new weirdos battle! 


	10. 10

Trinity of the Heart Part 1

_Chapter 10_

Maya: What does that mean?! We have no business with you!

Man: Yeah, right, whatever. 

Maya: We don't! 

Belle: Listen, I can kick your sickly asses from dusk till dawn so let's just skip to the part where you run for cover! 

Duke: My acts will destroy you…

Rod: And with my weapons and Maya's magic, you guys would be dead in 3 seconds flat. 

Maya: Err, right. Well, just leave us alone. 

Girl: We'd love to but we need to hand you over to the Goddess so that we can have more Angels and Puppets. 

Man: The more the merrier! 

Maya: Puppets and Angels? 

Man: Yes, a select few get to be Puppets. You, Maya, will be a Puppet. The rest will be petty Angels. 

Belle: Your voice…do I know you?! 

Man: Hmm? I don't think so. I remember things that annoy me. 

Belle: Well, at least he didn't say I'm ol-

Girl: Plus, you're too young to know my brother! 

Belle: (eyes light up) Young?! Did you say I'm young?! 

Girl: Yeah! You must be what, 60, 70? 

Belle: (eyes narrow) WHAT?!! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Girl: (blinks) She's weird…

Maya: You know…I really do think we know you guys…wait…I saw your pictures in a history book! About Aeons! 

Man: Yes, you may have. We were once important and powerful. 

Girl: Yep, once, key word there. 

Maya: I think it said…your name is Toch right? 

Toch: Correct! 

Maya: I don't remember this young girl's name though…

Girl: How rude! My name is Blue! 

Maya: Blue? What kind of name is that?! 

Blue: Well, I'll show you why my name's Blue. Toch, let's ditch these disguises! 

Blue and Toch clapped their hands. A pink light ring came from the sky and went around them. When it faded, it showed them but Toch was now incredibly handsome and dressed in fine silk robes. Blue was very pretty, with sky blue hair and navy blue eyes. She was wearing pink silk robes. 

Blue: See? Blue hair, blue eyes, blue toenails and fingernails. Blue everything! 

Toch: You painted your toes and fingers though. 

Blue: (hits Toch in the head) Shut up! 

Maya: That's very nice. But what do you really want with us? 

Toch: Not us babe but Valen. 

Maya: Valen?! 

Toch: Yeah and he's got your sister too, so come with us or else she'll be sorry…

Belle: What proof do you have?! 

Toch pulled out Mint's Duel Haloes. Everyone stared at them. Then Blue pulled out Mint's hairpiece, the one that kept her fuzzies in check. Maya gasped. 

Maya: Mint would die before letting anyone take her rings and her hairpiece! You…where is my sister?! 

Toch: The same place where you're going. Night night. 

Belle: What? 

Toch grabbed a few darts from his side pack and threw them at Maya, Duke, Rod and Belle. Each hit them in the arm. Maya grunted. 

Maya: What is this…? (faints) 

Blue: It's a poison dart. The poison makes you sleep for days. 

Belle: Grr…I'll kill you! (faints) 

Duke: Milady! (faints) 

Rod: Ugh…dammit! (faints) 

Toch: Well, that was easy enough! 

Blue: Don't get cocky Toch-kun! I would hate to see something bad happen to you! 

Toch: Whatever, let's just get these idiots back to Valen. You know, we haven't made out lately! 

Blue: Perv, we haven't because we've been busy! And stop what you're thinking right now, we have to get back to Valen. I'm glad Elroy gave me his set of Mint stuff…else we might have had to fight! 

Toch: Ah, you're no fun sometimes. 

Blue: Duh. Now you grab the guys and I'll carry the girls. 

Toch: Ok, that's fair…wait! Why do I have to carry the guys? I wouldn't touch the women in the wrong places! 

Blue: (rolls eyes) Sureee you wouldn't…

Toch: (picks up Rod and Duke) I hate you sometimes. 

Blue: Yeah, I know. I love you too. 

Meanwhile, in Valen's secret hideaway thingy…

Mint: (Ugh…where am I? All I see is black…maybe my eyes are shut? Huh…stupid Osara! She must have done something to me when she froze me! I'll kill her! I hope Rue's ok…he better be after what I just did! Poor Alak for having such a nasty devil child for a sister!....My wrists hurt…Am I…chained to the wall?!) 

Male Voice: Hey, Mint, wake up honey! 

Mint opened her eyes. She was staring right into her own face. She screamed and tried to back away but she had guessed right: She was chained to the wall. 

Mint: AHHHHHH!!!! Who, who the hell are you?! 

Other Mint: Hm, well, you're slow aren't you? 

Mint: What?! 

Other Mint: Think, what did little Osara tell you about your body? 

Mint: That, that it was posed by…the Aeon Elroy! You're him? 

Elroy: Finally, took you long enough. 

Mint: Where am I? 

Elroy: Look around. Use your eyes instead of your mouth. 

Mint looked around. She was sitting on a grassy floor, with vines used as chains. The walls were made of wood and soil and the door was made of  what looked like water. 

Mint: That didn't help me. 

Elroy: Oh, well, you're in Valen's new palace, deep underground so that your friends won't come for you. 

Mint: Valen? I'm in his castle thing? 

Elroy: Yes, you are. Scary right?

Mint: What does Valen want with me? 

Elroy: He wants revenge. You and that boy killed him. Err, sort of anyway. 

Mint: He's not going to hurt Rue is he? 

Elroy: Huh, oh no. He isn't going to touch Rue. You are. 

Mint: What?! There's nothing you could do to make me hurt Rue! 

Elroy: You're right. Maybe I should rephrase that. I'm going to hurt Rue in your body. 

Mint: What?! You can't! Rue isn't stupid! He'd know the difference! 

Elroy: You wish. I can act just like you and I'll lure him and Alak here so that Valen can have his revenge. I get to have the honors with Rue and Valen gets you and Alak. 

Mint: Whada Alak do? 

Elroy: He fought against Valen's uprising. You really have no clue how powerful Alak once was. He could snap his fingers and destroy the world. It just goes to show you how powerful Valen and Osara are. 

Mint: Listen, cause I'm only going to say this once: You touch Rue, I don't care where or for what reason, but if you touch him I swear I rip your arms off and beat you to death with them. 

Elroy: Haha! A gentle young woman like you making such violent threats? 

Mint: Don't push it or you'll be sorry! 

Elroy: Hmph. You know, I could kill you right now. Or I could do…anything else I wanted…(touches Mint's arm) 

Mint: Yuck!! You're in my body numb nuts! You can't do…that! Ew! 

Elroy: You'd be surprised. But anyway, I feel nothing towards you so I wouldn't. Just trying to scare you. 

Mint: Whatever…

Elroy: Well, I should leave now. I have to tell Valen you're up. I'll be back in a few hours with your lunch. 

Mint: Valen's going to kill me yet you're going to feed me? 

Elroy: Well, I figure, Valen's going to wait until he gets Rue and Alak, so why not feed you? Anything you want? 

Mint: (might as well make the best of things until Rue gets here and kicks this idiots ass) Yeah, I'll have anything without pumpkins. I hate pumpkins with a passion. 

Elroy: Ok, I hate pumpkins too, so I'll get you something good. 

Elroy got up and walked over to the watery door. He smiled and turned around. 

Elroy: Oh, by the way, I doubt Rue is going to come here and kick my ass. Though you should make the best of things. 

Mint: How, how did you know what I was thinking? 

Elroy: I am very powerful. I can do many things. (smiles) See ya later Mint. 

Elroy walked through the door and pressed a button on the side. Then he pressed another button and the chains around Mint disappeared. 

Elroy: One more thing. I wouldn't try to escape if I were you. 

Elroy  left, leaving Mint to sit there thinking. 

Mint: Well, this sucks…but I've been in worse! When I was in Aceila it was harder then sitting underground. I wonder…I wonder what Valen's going to do to me? 

Mint laid down and sighed. 

Mint: Well, not much I can do until I think of a plan. Might as well sleep. 

Mint closed her eyes and soon was fast asleep. 

Meanwhile, back with Rue, Alak and Osara…

Osara: So, you see, Valen lives in this big, stupid underground place. It's made of all the elements though, so no normal person can enter. Like you guys can't. 

Alak: What makes you so different? 

Osara: I was infused with the fire element. So I can pass freely. 

Rue: Tell me Osara, what do you think Valen's going to do  Mint? 

Osara: Hard telling, but…I think he's using her. Right now…

Rue: What do you mean? 

Maya: I think I can answer that! 

Rue: Maya?! 

Osara: Valen!!!

Author's Note: Now what's going on here? (yes, I love cliffhangers!) 


	11. 11

__

Trinity of the Heart Part 1

Chapter 11

Valen: Yes, it is I, Valen. How are you doing Osara? 

Osara: (nervous) Fine…

Valen: I see you're not dead yet, eh Alak? 

Alak: (steps in front of Osara) Not yet…

Valen: Hm hm hm…and here's my two little rebel dolls…

Rue: (grabs Runis and yanks him behind him) Valen, where's Mint? 

Valen: Mint huh? Mint Mint Mint…sorry, name doesn't ring a bell! 

Rue: (makes fist) Dammit! Tell me where she is! 

Valen: Wait, Mint…I think I know her, yes. You and her destroyed me didn't you? 

Rue: You were going to destroy us too though. You're just evil. Mint and I did what we needed to do. 

Valen: I see. Well, I wasn't going to destroy you until you became an idiot and tried to save Claire. By the way, she makes a lovely toy for Osara, don't you think? 

Rue didn't say anything. He just bit his tongue. With Runis here and Claire so helpless, the wrong move would kill them all. 

Valen: I didn't come here to argue with you though. I came to tell Osara that she can come home now. 

Osara: Really?! You mean it? I can come home?!

Valen: Yes, you can my dear. Your mother kept your room clean and I got you some new toys. Your father brought you some friends to play with too! 

Osara: Mommy and Daddy are home too?! YAY!!

Alak: Osara!! Our parents are dead! This man has played a horrible trick on you! 

Valen: Oh no Alak. I really do have your parents. They have Aceila bodies too but they are alive and well. 

Alak: My parents would never, ever, serve you no matter what. They helped Elroy seal you away! 

Valen: That may be true, but even Elroy is working for me now. 

Alak: That can't be! Elroy was too arrogant to follow you. 

Valen: Times have changed my friend. Times have changed a great deal. Well, it's time to go. Are you ready Osara? 

Osara turned to her brother and sighed. 

Osara: I'm really sorry Alak but I'm going with him. I miss Mommy and Daddy a lot. Sorry. 

Alak: (Hugs Osara) Osara, you can't trust him…he is trying to destroy everything in this world…

Osara: (hugs back) I know…but Mom said it'll be ok…and I believe her…sorry…

With that, Valen snapped his fingers and caused Osara, all of the Carona puppets and himself to disappear. Rue gasped. 

Rue: Valen! Wait! Mint…

Alak: Ha ha ha…

Rue: (glares) I don't see what's so funny? 

Alak: Ha ha ha…

Runis: Yeah, what's up Alak? 

Alak: Aha…Osara left me something…

Rue: Huh, what'd she leave you? 

Alak: (pulls out a glowing ball) This is what she left me. 

Rue: Right…what is it? 

Alak: It's a special magic tracker. It tracks unusually strong magic. It's glowing Blue, as you can see. 

Rue: This means what? 

Alak: It means that Osara, Mint and Valen are all in one place and that they are underwater, under the earth too, since this blue has some tan in it…

Rue: Ok…Where? 

Alak studied the ball for a moment, then pointed out the window. 

Alak: West, towards the shores of the Graluis Sea. 

Runis: Hey, Claire taught me about that place. She said it was the only place in the world that connected to all the elements: Earth, Sky, Water, Lightning, Fire. 

Alak: I see…so he's trying to…hmm…

Rue: What is it? 

Alak: Well, if that's the only place in the world, then it would be easy for someone as powerful as Valen to use all those elements together, since they can really only be used at max power where they all meet. It's a poem Osara used to say, "Where the elements meet, the powerful find defeat." 

Runis: OH! It means that at that shore, even the most powerful get defeated because of the elements right? 

Alak: Yes. 

Rue: This is weird…how long will it take to get there? 

Alak: Oh, about three weeks on foot…

Rue and Runis: THREE WEEKS?!

Alak: Or seven seconds with my teleport magic…which one? 

Rue: Teleport…defiantly teleport…

In Valen's Secret Underground Lair…

Valen: Welcome Mr. Powers, to my secret underground lair…

Sage Kaley: Ok…that didn't happen, I just wanted to put it…hee hee…ok, now…

Mr. Bigglesworth: Meow?

In Valen's REAL underground lair…

Osara ran out of her room. There were her parents, waiting for her. She grinned. 

Osara: MOMMY!! DADDY!!

Toch: Osara! There's my cutie! 

Blue: Hi honey! Glad your back! 

Osara: Me too! I was scared that I was gonna stay in East Heaven forever! 

Blue: Well, we got done with our mission early, so we asked Valen if we could stay here and guard Mint and Maya and those other guys. 

Osara: Yay! Oh! Guess what? I made some new friends and I found Alak!!

Blue and Toch: Alak?!

Osara: Uh-huh! He's alive too! I'm so happy! I really missed him. He might come here since my new friends are best friends with Mint!

Toch glanced at Blue, who gave him a "We'll talk later" look. Toch turned back to his daughter. 

Toch: Well, Mint's fine and very happy. So don't worry about her. I guess you can go see her, right Blue? 

Blue: Well, actually…(sees the happy look on Osara's face) Well…err…of course…but Mint's in a bad mood today, so try not to say anything that might set her off, ok honey? 

Osara: (giggles) That's just Mint being Mint, I think. 

Toch: Well, do you remember Elroy? 

Osara: Yep! The skinny guy with the really square nose and the stupid hair cut right? 

Blue: (snickers) Yeah, he's down with Mint right now, making all of the others comfy. So just go downstairs ok? 

Osara: Ok! (runs downstairs) 

Toch: This isn't good…

Blue: Calm down. Listen, Osara's back ok? We've got a vast army of dolls, zombies and puppets after all those town raids. Soon, Valen will have gathered all the elements and then…we'll make a run of the palace…

Toch: (sighs) Ah…fine…err…while Osara's busy…you want go and umm…

Blue: (hopefully) Yes, do what?

Toch:…make me a sandwich? 

Blue: (sweatdrop) Jeez, make it yourself! 

Toch: (huh, wonder what's wrong with her?) 

Alak: Ok! We're here!!

Rue: (slightly jumpy) That was different then Mint's teleport…a lot…different…

Alak: Well…I kinda messed up that first time…didn't mean to hit you with lightning…

Runis: I thought it was fun!

Rue: That's only because you just got hit with some water! 

Runis: Tasty water too…mmm…water, vitamin filled, clear, tasteless treat. 

Alak: Right, anyway, we are standing right above the fortress. 

Rue: I see…well, the view's nice…weird but nice…

Rue was right. They were standing on a cliff that overlooked a beautiful sea. Since the sun was setting, it made the sea look like it was on fire. Thunder and lightning filled the air above. 

Alak: Isn't the water cool?

Runis: Yeah! It looks very cool, like it's on fire! 

Alak: Well, parts of it are! 

Rue: Really?!

Alak: I told you, all the elements are here. It's a famous place to wizards and sorceress. 

Rue: I figured that. So how do we get into Valen's lair? 

Alak: It will be tricky…dangerous…might take a while and could cost us our lives. 

Runis: Cool!!

Rue: Well, how do we get in?

Alak walked back, down the cliff about ten feet to a pool of water. 

Alak: We have to…

Runis: Use magic to break in?

Rue: Gather the elements? 

Alak: We have to go through this puddle! It's covering the tunnel…

Rue and Runis: (anime fall over) 

Alak: Well, who wants to go first? 

Rue: I will…

Alak: Better you then me! 

Runis: I'll go after him. Good luck Rue. 

Rue walked over to the puddle. It was just big enough for one person. Rue started to step through it. It was warm. 

Alak: Don't forget to hold your breath. 

Rue nodded, took a deep breath and let his body sink down. His hat tired to float off but he grabbed it and began to crawl his way down the water tunnel. In fact, he realized everything around him was water. Soon, he could see fish swimming outside the tunnel. And to his horror, several sharks. He quickened his pace. 

Rue: (Ah, this is all my fault…If I had just jumped away from Osara then Mint wouldn't have gotten frozen and Valen wouldn't have gotten her soul and…ugh! This is so frustrating…and I'm running out of air!! When's this water tunnel going to end?!)

Rue crawled faster and faster until he saw what looked like the end of the tunnel. The tunnel curved down, right into a coral reef. Rue continued, right through the reef and thankfully, into a tunnel made of rock. He exhaled and drew in a large breath, then continued his normal breathing. 

Rue: Finally…

However, the tunnel continued for what seemed like hours, twisting and turning. But Rue, determined to save Mint, continued down as well. Finally, it paid off. The tunnel ended and Rue was able to jump out, down to the ground. He grabbed his Arc Edge, just in case and waited. About ten minutes later, Runis appeared. Ten minutes after him, Alak appeared. With them and their weapons out, (Alak just summoned some magical orb of light and kept it ready) they made their way down a rocky hallway. It had many doors, all made of water and lightning. Rue also noted that the ceiling was made of vines. 

Runis: Rue, you think we'll save everyone? 

Rue: Yes…(I hope so…) 

Alak: Don't worry, we shouldn't run into any trouble. 

Voice: Really? 

Voice 2: I think you're wrong. 

Alak: !!! Those voices…it's been a long time but…

Toch: Hello Alak. 

Blue: Hi there Rue, Runis. 

Alak: (steps back) Mom, Dad?! 

Rue: How did they know our names? 

Runis: Beats me. 

Toch: Valen told us, he said to find you three and take you to the Power Room. Well, you made our search easy. 

Alak: Mom and Dad…fighting for Valen…

Rue: Snap out of it Alak! We have to fight! 

Alak: (leans against a wall, his head bowed) What does this mean? Has Elroy joined Valen too…?

Runis: Alak! C'mon!

But Alak stayed against the wall, muttering to himself. Rue and Runis were shot with several balls of light, which stunned them. Toch grabbed Runis and Blue grabbed Rue. 

Toch: What about Alak? 

Blue: Leave him for now…we'll grab him later…

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Hope you like it! Bet you didn't think Toch and Blue were married. 


	12. 12

__

Trinity of the Heart Part 1

Chapter 12

Mint: I…hate…it…HERE!!

Mint was sitting on the ground, her hands still bound by vines. Elroy was taking Mint's Duel Haloes at the moment. He had brought food with him. 

Elroy: I think it's lovely here.

Mint: Well, you're insane. 

Elroy: Whatever you say dear. 

Mint: (GOD!!! When is he going to leave! He's got my damn weapons! He left the food! What else?!)

Elroy: Mint, I'd like to tell you something. 

Mint: What?

Elroy: For one thing. I dislike having your body greatly but you shall get it back soon…

Mint: Ok, fine, what else? 

Elroy: Err…the other thing is that…exactly one hour ago, three someone's broke into this fortress. 

Mint: …Who? 

Elroy: Alak, Rue and Runis. 

Mint: WHATTTTT???!!! (pulls hard at vines but even in her rage she still can't snap them) WHERE ARE THEY?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM YOU UGLY BASTARD??! 

Elroy: Calm down miss!! I didn't even capture them! It was Toch and Blue ma'am who did. Alak, however, wasn't taken for some reason. Toch and Blue have been looking for him but they still can't find them. 

Mint: Rue…what's going to happen to Rue?

Elroy: Oh yes…Rue…you know, maybe I should go now…

Mint: Oh no you don't!! Tell me what happened to Rue!!!

Elroy: He's…fine…well…he might be…

Mint: What do you mean, might be?!

Elroy: Toch and Blue left them in the Power Room. Fancy Mel was already drained of her powers there. I believe Runis was drained first, though I'm not sure. If Rue was drained first, then he's not fine. If Runis was, then he's fine but probably very angry. 

Mint's head hurt. This seemed like a lot to take in right then. 

Mint: What's the Power Room? 

Elroy: It's where any power we collect is stored. It's also where those who are going to be drained are kept. You'll be moved down there after I give you your body later. 

Mint: What happens to people who are drained? 

Elroy: A sad fate awaits them. They will be powerless, anything that once made them special power wise will be gone. So if Rue got drained first, his changing powers, as well as his strength, speed, endurance, anything else, will be gone and he'll be left weak. Very weak. 

Mint: You, you can't do that to him!!! (tugs at vines again) I swear, I swear when I get out of here I will kick your ass until it comes out your brain!!!

Elroy: Aren't you sweet? Anyway, you'll be joining them soon…so just wait and be quiet. 

Elroy turned and walked through the water door again, then pressed the same button that made lightning shoot around inside it. He smiled. 

Elroy: After you and Rue get your powers drained, Valen will take his revenge. 

Mint: Is he chicken shit?? He doesn't want to fight me and Rue at full power??!!

Elroy: Fighting you at full power would be like a rat trying to fight a tiger at full power. 

Elroy left Mint and as usual, the vines fell away from Mint so that she could eat. She grabbed her food and shoved it roughly into her mouth. 

Mint: (GOD!!! I hate him!!! Just wait till I get my hands on him!! I'll show him what a tiger I can be, little rat!!! I swear, if he hurt any of my friends…Poor Fancy Mel. She loved her magic. I hope Alak gets Osara to fight with us. She'd help, even if she is a devil child…)

Meanwhile, near the surface of the lair…

Alak: Why do all these passageways look the same??!! 

Alak had been running for a half an hour and still he hadn't found Rue, Runis, Osara, Mint or anyone for that matter. In some of the cells, he saw ugly puppets, horrible zombies or "Angels" as Osara called them. Alak felt horrible for falling apart when Rue had needed him the most. He'd never forgive himself if he didn't fine them when they needed him the most!!

Alak: I…can't (heave) run…(cough) any…more…(wheeze) 

Alak sat down on the floor, his long robes going everywhere. If only he could find someone to help him, someone to help him save Rue, Runis and Mint at least…he owed them. 

Female Voice: (loud whisper) Hey, hey you! 

Alak looked around wildly but saw only watery doors. But behind one, he saw a pair of eyes. 

Female: Yeah, you! C'mon, get over here!!

Alak crawled over and saw a beautiful young girl behind the water door. She had large, amethyst colored eyes, long blonde hair that was almost silver and a beautiful voice, Alak thought. 

Female: Hi! Listen, could you get me out of here? I'm afraid Elroy caught me and soon, he'll come to take me to the power room. Please, could you touch that button beside this door? 

Alak: Uh…sure…will you help me find my friends? 

Female: Sure! By the way, My name is Lily of the Ocean Blue. Please, just call me Lily. 

Alak: Sure. My name is Alak. (presses button, causing the lightning in the water to go away) 

Lily: I like that name, Alak. (jumps through the water door) I thought I was doomed! Now, where are your friends? 

Alak: Err…I think some of them are in that Power Room…

Lily: (eyes wide) We must hurry then!! Or else your friends are doomed! Follow me! 

Lily took off running and Alak was close behind her. The two ran down what seemed to be a million flights of stairs and million more passageways until a familiar voice called out to Alak. 

Voice: ALAK!!! Get over here!!!

Alak stopped and so did Lily. Alak smiled when he realized who's voice that was. He ran over to the cell it came from and grinned. 

Alak: Heya Mint!! You're ok!!

Mint: Yeah, no thanks to you!! Chasing some girl down the hall, not even looking for me huh??!!

Alak: N-no way Mint!! She was leading me to the Power Room so that I could save Rue and Runis. I figured you were there too. 

Lily: Is she one of your friends? 

Alak: Yes, this is Mint. Mint, this is Lily. 

Mint: Yeah yeah, nice to meet you I'm sure, now get me the hell out of here!!

Lily pressed the button beside the door and the lightning disappeared. Alak walked through it and cut the vines with fire magic. Mint jumped up and ran out of the water door. 

Mint: (rubbing her wrists) Jeez, those vines were tight!! C'mon Alak! We have to save Rue!! 

Lily took off once again, with Mint running right next to her. Alak had to run faster then both of them just to catch up. Alak finally did however and the group continued to run down many flights of rocky stairs. After running for hours, they finally reached a dark tunnel. They ran to the end, where a huge door made of fire stood.

Lily: This leads to the Power Room. Inside, you'll be most likely to find Toch and Blue, since they carry out the draining…ready? 

Mint shook her head

Mint: No!! I just remembered!!! That idiot Elroy has my Rings!! I can't do anything but jump kick without my magic! 

Elroy: And swear, you can do that just fine without magic…

The group turned around and saw Elroy, Toch and Blue blocking the corridor. Mint pointed at Elroy. 

Mint: You bastard!! Give me my rings now!!!

Elroy: (smiles) and if I don't? 

Mint: I'll…(dammit, what would I do?)

Alak: I'll kill you, that's what I'll do! 

Elroy:…(shocked) Alak, Alak that's really you? 

Alak: (swallows) Yeah, it's me alright. 

Elroy: I didn't believe it at first, Toch told me but…

Alak: (quietly) Mint, you and Lily run in there and save Rue and the others, I'll hold off these three…

Mint: No way!! I'm not just going to sit here and watch you get yourself killed!! You may be an idiot who can't do magic to save his life but you're willing to save Rue and that's friendship to me!! I stick with my friends!!

Alak looked so shocked and happy that he didn't know what to say. 

Voice from Behind them: Mint…am I your friend too?

Mint turned, as well as Alak, to see Osara standing quietly behind them. Osara looked sad yet hopefully at Mint. 

Mint: That depends! Where's Rue?! 

Osara: In here…I'll let you in…I'm your friend right? Right Mint?

Mint: (tosses hair) Yeah sure…

Osara grinned and flung herself at Mint. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. 

Mint: What the hell?!

Osara: Thank you so much Mint!!! C'mon, in here! 

Osara dragged Mint inside the flaming door, leaving Alak and Lily to deal with Toch, Blue and Elroy. 

Toch: Listen, Alak, we don't want to hurt you. Just join us. Valen is too much for you to handle. Come, come with us…

Blue: Yes, Alak, come, we'll make everything better, we'll be a family again. Me, you Osara, Toch. Remember how happy we were? 

Lily: Don't buy it Alak! I don't know anything that's going on but I know this is a trap! 

Elroy: Shut up you useless doll! You're just like that Rue and Runis! Nothing but trouble!! 

Lily: Don't you dare call me useless!! 

Elroy: Stupid git!

Lily: Brainless lackey!

Alak:…a family?…just like…before?

Lily: (alarmed) Alak!! Hey, Alak?! 

But Alak seemed to lost in his own thoughts to hear Lily's yells. Elroy pointed at them. 

Elroy: Now, attack!!!

Toch, Blue and Elroy launched themselves at Alak and Lily, ready for the kill…

Inside the Power Room…

Mint walked through the fiery doors and saw a circular room, with cell doors lining the walls. A single table stood in the center, with a large needle looking object above it. And shackled to the table was…

Mint: Rue!!! (turns to Osara) What the hell did you do to him?!

Rue:…Mint??

Mint: Rue! God, don't scare me like that!! 

Mint ran over to the table and tried to unchain Rue but it was no use. 

Mint: Dammit! I can't get these chains off!!

Rue: Mint…are you ok?

Mint: Fine…are you?

Rue: (now that I know you're ok…) Fine. Osara's been trying to get me free for about an half-hour now. 

Mint: O-Osara has? The Devil Child??

Osara:…I couldn't save the others…I at least wanted to make you happy Mint and free Rue…

Mint: So, then Rue's powers are still ok?!

Osara: Yeah…but…the others…

Rue: We have to find a way out of here first…

Mint: But the others…

Rue: I don't want you on this table next Mint!!!

Osara: Mint!!!

Mint turned around. At the fire door stood Toch, Blue and Elroy. And at their feet…

Osara: NOOO!!!! A-A-Alak???!!!

Alak was lying face down next to Lily. Both were covered in blood and looked completely lifeless. Osara started sobbing and ran over to Alak's body. 

Osara: A-Alak?? P-Please wake u-up…

But neither Alak nor Lily moved at all. Mint's hands balled up into fists. 

Mint: Monsters!!! You killed your own son and that poor girl??!!

Toch: And you're next (summons a blue fire) Good-bye. 

Author's Note: Heh heh, I do love cliffhangers…


	13. 13

__

Trinity of the Heart Part 1

Chapter 13

Mint: NO!!! I will NOT die in this God forsaken place!!!

Osara: (sniffs) A-Alak…stop playing a-around…move p-p-please?

Toch: You know, it's a shame you have to die. Really, a shame. But, Elroy says you have to die…(blue flame getting bigger)

Mint: Did Elroy say that Alak and Lily had to die?!

Blue: Yes, he did. 

Rue: So you killed your own son just because some asshole says you should??!!

Mint: (go Rue!!) Yeah, piece of shit, killing your own family members like that….

Toch: Who said we listened to Elroy? Alak and Lily aren't dead. They are in a special spell that stops time for them. They're bloody because we did fight.

Mint: Oh…well…unfreeze them and give me my rings!!!

Elroy smiled and tossed Mint her rings. Then he used his magic to unfreeze Alak and Lily. The two stirred and sat up slowly. 

Lily: Ow…my head hurts. 

Alak: (blinks) Hello Osara. 

Osara: (still crying) Oh Big Brother your ok!!!!! (hugs Alak)

Alak: (smiles) Yeah…yeah I'm fine. 

Mint: (waves at Lily and Alak with her rings) C'mon over here!!!

Alak grabbed Osara and walked over to Mint. Lily stood next to Mint.

Mint: Lily, go free Runis…he's over there. Alak, work on freeing Rue. 

Alak turned around and started playing with Rue's chains using some form of fire magic to cut them. Lily walked over to Runis's cell and pressed the button next to it to stop the lightning. Then she walked through and picked up Runis, who was knocked out. 

Mint: Now…we are going to leave. You will not stop us. Got it?

Toch and Blue turned to Elroy, who smiled. 

Elroy: Fine, go ahead. Leave. You won't get very far. We have taken control of every city under East Heaven's influence. Where do you think you're going to go?

Mint: To West Crystince Kingdom. You can't touch us there and you know it. 

Elroy: Smart little girl aren't you?

Mint didn't say anything, instead she turned to Alak. 

Mint: How are you doing? 

Alak: One more bond to break. 

Mint: Lily, is Runis ok?

Lily: Yeah, he's fine…not awake yet but fine. 

Mint: Then get ready…Alak, do you know a spell that casts a large air bubble over people's heads?

Alak: Yes…I know that spell. It allows people to swim under water with air.

Mint: Right, cast it on us when you're done with Rue. 

Alak: Have a plan do you? 

Mint: (flips hair) of course…get ready…

Alak cast the spell over the group, placing an air bubble over each of their heads. Rue jumped up and stood next to Mint, who had her rings out. 

Rue: Err, Mint? What are you doing? 

Mint: Go grab Maya and the others…they're in here…

Rue: What are you-

Mint: RUE! Do it ok?!

Rue: Fine…

Rue, Alak and Osara started looking inside the prison cells. Maya was nowhere to be found. Neither was Belle, Duke or Rod. 

Alak: Mint, they aren't here…

Mint: (a large black orb is forming in her rings) Shit. Where are they then? 

Toch: With Master Valen. He needed to speak with Maya. We'll send their bodies to West Crystince Kingdom ok?

Mint: Those bodies better be alive or else I'll rip you apart when I find you!

Lily: Miss Mint? The magic you're using…is it wise?

Mint: Yeah, you can swim right?

Lily: I don't know…

Mint: Pray that you can…

Mint released the black ball, which floated towards the wall. It broke through the walls and disappeared. Suddenly, water rushed in with such force that the group was slammed into the wall. 

Mint: Wait to move until the water fills the room!!

That didn't take long. Elroy, Toch and Blue were nowhere to be seen but everyone else was just fine. Mint set her rings into her back loop and began to swim out the hole. Rue followed her, then Alak, Osara, Lily and Runis. The group swam into the open ocean. Mint lead them deeper and deeper in, past a wall of flames even. Soon, it grew to dark for them to see anything. They formed a chain, grabbing one another's hands and Mint continued to lead them. Soon, they came to a large cave. Mint paused and glanced back to make sure everyone was still there. Everyone was…they even had a tag-along. Mint screamed. It was a giant squid. Huge, maybe 50 feet long. It's eyes were each the size of a dinner plate. Rue grabbed his arc edge and Mint took out her rings. 

Mint: Rue!! You'll be too slow in the water! Let me and Alak take care of this! You guys go through the cave! 

Rue: But I can help! (Mint glares at him) Err…fine…but…I still don't want you to get hurt…

Alak: (summoning a ball of magic fire) Go Osara! 

Mint: Dammit Rue, now isn't about me it's about the others! GO!!

Osara: Pooh…fine, let's go Lily…

Lily:…Miss Osara, take Runis.

Osara: What's with you? You're being polite suddenly…

Lily: Never mind that, just take Runis. I will help Alak and Miss Mint. 

Osara: Fine! Let's go Rue!

Rue, Osara and Runis swam through the cave. Lily swam up next to Mint. Mint and Alak were both firing magic like nuts. The squid kept smacking at them with its tentacles. Mint barely dodged one. Alak was hit hard by another. 

Mint: Lily! Go with Rue! You're no help here!

Lily:…Watch.

Lily swam forward and began to sing. Her voice echoed in the water, sending chills down Mint's spine. Alak watched her closely. 

Alak: Mint! Don't worry about Lily…she's fine. 

Lily: Laaa lala lala…la la la lala lalala lala…la….lalaaaa la la la lala la

Mint: Fine…but then what do we do?

Alak: She's putting it to sleep…see? Look at its eyes…

Alak was right. With each note, the squid's eyes grew heavier and soon it was fast asleep, floating still. Lily swam back to Mint. 

Lily: See?

Mint: That song was beautiful….

Lily: Thank you. Each of Valen's dolls are given special powers. Mine is that I can sing people and things to sleep. 

Alak: Let's go catch up with the others.

The trio swam into the cave and continued until a large, bloody, sleeping squid blocked their path. 

Mint: The hell??!!

Rue: There you are Mint!! You're ok!

Mint: Yeah…What happened?!

Osara: Heya Alak! This squid was waiting for us at the end on the tunnel. We were trying to beat it back and then this pretty voice came through the cave and it fell asleep. 

Mint: That was Lily. She put our squid to sleep too. 

Rue: Lily did?

Lily: Yep! I fell better now!!

Mint: Huh? 

Lily: What's wrong Minty?!

Mint:…you're hyper again….

Lily: After I sing, I fell better! Well, let's get going!

Mint: Fine. West Crystince Kingdom is at the end of this tunnel. 

Mint led them past the squid and to a large golden door. A voice behind the door called to them. 

Voice: Strangers! State your name and business!

Mint: I am Queen Mint of East Heaven Kingdom and I need to rest here!

Voice:…Mint?! The Queen now?! My God! Something horrible must have happened to Maya!

Mint: (angry) No! Nothing happened to Maya! I'm Queen now!!!

Voice: Poor East Heaven, I fear for them…you may rest here…let me get the door…

Mint: (now yelling) East Heaven is fine!!! I'm a great, no wonderful, no the best Queen it's ever had dammit!!

Rue: Calm down Mint, I'm sure he wasn't trying to be mean…

Mint: Calm down my ass! He just insulted a Queen!

Rue: (sweatdrop) 

Osara: Hey, Mint, Maya's Queen too remember?

Mint:…Minor detail…

(while all this was happening, Lily managed to wake Runis up.)

At that moment, the door opened. Inside was a small room with four pillars and a pad with odd symbols on it in the center. The guard was standing near them. 

Guard: Heh heh heh…Queen Mint, use this teleapad to reach West Crystince. Have fun!

Mint: I will! And I'll remember that you insulted me and if you ever need saving, don't come crying to me!

Mint flipped her hair and walked over to the teleapad. 

Mint: Ok guys, come stand on this with me!

Rue, Runis, Lily, Alak and Osara walked over to Mint and stood next to her. The guard hit a button on one of the pillars. The group was send flying up, higher and higher through a golden tunnel. Soon, they reached another teleapad. Another guard was waiting with a large grin on his face. 

Guard: Heh, welcome Queen Mint…eh heh heh…

Mint: (glares) Enough already!!! One mistake and you people hold it against me?!

Guard: You did ruin the dinner…and the dance…and our sleep…

Mint: I was 8!!! I'm much older now and more mature!!

Osara: Plus, Maya's Queen too you know!

Mint: Shut up Osara!!

Osara: Hee hee…^_^

Runis: Osara does have a point Mint…

Mint: You too Runis!!

Guard: Ahhhh!!!! Young Maya is on the throne as well?! Then East Heaven is saved!! Wise young Maya shall rule with justice and-

Mint: Say one more word and I'll show you high hard I can kick!!!

Rue: Calm down Mint. These people don't know what kind of person you've become. Ignore them ok? 

Mint: (smiles) Thanks Rue…but I still want to kill these Guards!!!

Guard: Well, for better or for worse, welcome to West Crystince Kingdom…

Meanwhile, in Valen's throne room thingy…

Valen: Well?

Maya: Never…I will never hand over East Heaven Kingdom to you!

Valen: But I already have it by force. I just need to make it legal and all that by having you sign this form and hand over your crown. 

Maya: I won't do it. 

Rod: (whispers) hey Belle? What's going on here?!

Belle: (whispers) Valen is trying to gain control of the four Kingdoms to gain access to the main kingdom. 

Rod: Main kingdom? 

Duke: Yeah…it's a legend though. They say if one man can unite the four kingdoms together, then the fifth kingdom will appear and that man will be granted eternal power and wisdom. Not to mention he'd rule the entire world…

Rod: That's very very bad…

Maya: (overheard Rod's conversation) Yes, it is bad. (now talking to Valen) That is why I will not give you the crown!

Valen: Hmph…fine, perhaps a little…motivation is needed?

Maya: Motivation? 

Valen: Yes…you see I-

Suddenly, Toch, Blue and Elroy appeared in the room. 

Elroy: Valen sir, they have escaped. 

Valen: What?! I need the girls!!

Toch: I know…but Mint freed Rue and Runis and Alak freed Lily and Osara helped them escape. 

Valen: Damn…hmm…where are they heading?

Blue: To West Crystince Kingdom sir. 

Valen: Oh….good then, Toch and Blue, you two go there and watch them. I'll tell you when to chant the spell ok? 

Blue and Toch: Yes sir. (disappears) 

Maya: Ha ha!! Mint is alive and so are her friends! 

Belle: I knew that little witch would make it.

Maya: And Valen, since Mint and I rule the kingdom together, you need her crown and signature as well!!

Valen: I am aware of that…

Maya: (smiles) and if you hurt me then I won't sign!

Valen: But your friends there are another matter. 

Maya: W-what?!

Valen: I shall torture your friends until you sign. Elroy, place my prisoners into the devices. 

Rod: WHAT??!!

Duke: Milady?!

Belle: Maya, sign the goddamn piece of paper!!!

Maya: I-I-I-I…I can't…

Belle: Maya, do it or else I'll kill you!!! And Mint won't sign it anyway!!

Duke: Milady has a point Maya…Mint will never give up the crown. I'm sure she even has a plan of rescue!!

Rod: Don't push the pep talk Duke…

Duke: I know but she really might have a plan…

Belle: Yeah right…that girl doesn't have two brain cells to fit on a dime!

Maya: Yes she does…she may have a temper problem but she's my sister and she's very smart…she's conceded, crooked, cheap, manipulating and she can read people. Her magic is better then mine too…

Valen: So will you sign or does Elroy have to pick the wings off the flies, so to speak. 

Maya: I…will sign it. But know that Mint will kick your ass when she gets back. 

Valen: I doubt Mint will come back…well, she might…in pieces. I will soon own West Crystince and that places Mint right where I want her!!

Maya: NO!!

Duke: Mint's falling right into a trap! 

Belle: Great…we are so screwed…

Author's Note: Yay! A new chapter. I hope you like it so far. Fanfic's been down so I really couldn't post much. See ya in the next chapter!! 


	14. 14

__

Trinity of the Heart Part 1

Chapter 14

The group walked into West Crystince Kingdom and looked around. It was a very beautiful kingdom, full of waterfalls and forests as far as the eye could see. 

Mint: Right now, were in the central city of West Crystince Kingdom. The palace is just beyond that Waterfall. Well…behind it really. 

Rue: The palace is hidden behind a waterfall?

Runis: Cool!!!

Alak: That's not a real watefall. Just an illusion. 

Runis: Really? That's still pretty cool!

Mint led the group to the edge of the waterfall. A man dressed in fine robes met them. Rue noticed the crown on his head. 

Man: Why, if it isn't Lady Mint…Queen Mint now I hear?

Mint: Yep, I'm Queen now! How are you doing King Betherla? 

Betherla: Oh, just fine. The kingdom is flourishing and my people are very happy indeed. And East Heaven?

Mint: Uhh…(remembers the zombie and puppet infested city) It's great! Better then ever!

Betherla: I see…so, East Heaven hasn't fallen apart yet?

Mint: No, I'm a very good Queen! I protect my people really well!

Betherla: Have you transformed them back to normal yet?

Mint: (surprised) How, How did you know about that?

Betherla: I'm not an idiot Mint. I knew that what happened. I know other things too, about your friends, and the condition of the other two kingdoms. 

Mint: Really? Has Valen gotten to them yet? 

Betherla: No, not yet. North Cesila Kingdom and South Hell Kingdom are doing just fine…

Rue: South Hell Kingdom?! Why'd they name it that?!

Betherla: (smiles) Well, its real name is South Helatan Kingdom but well…it's more hell then anything else. Most people, those who don't live there, call it South Hell Kingdom. 

Rue: Why's that? 

Betherla: Because, that kingdom has more rapists, murderers, thieves and other such filth that all the other kingdoms combined. Well, even more then that. Triple each kingdom, give them each ten Jack the Rippers and it still would be Heaven compared to that place. 

Rue:…what a horrible place! Can't someone do something about it? 

Betherla: Many have tried to take that kingdom under control but no one has done it. So that means Valen won't succeed no matter what he does!

Mint: Succeed? You know his plan? 

Betherla: Don't you?

Mint: I have a hunch…it has to do with that old legend about uniting the Four Kingdoms right? 

Betherla: Yes, it does. For now, let's go in the castle. I've had a feast prepared in your honor, as well as a party, complete with a dancing contest and a magic contest. You should all enter. 

Mint: I might, let's just go in, it's hot out today. 

Later, inside the castle…

Rue: This place is something else…

Mint: It's beautiful, isn't it? 

Rue: Are these walls maybe out of marble? 

Mint: Yeah.

Mint and Rue were looking around. Lily had gone off alone while Runis was tagging along with Alak and Osara. 

Rue: Mint, can I ask you a question. I don't know if you'll want to answer it or not…

Mint: ( I wonder what he wants to ask me?) Of course. 

Rue:…What happened when you were 8 that makes the people here think less of you? 

Mint: (Darn…) Well…Dad took us, me and Maya, with him when he came here once. I'm 3 years older then Maya, so she was 5. During the feast, they served pumpkins. I didn't like them back then but I'd eat them…but this huge spider came out of my pumpkin pie. Had to be as big as the pie. I took off running and I kinda…knocked the table over…it was real bad. And people were dancing in the next room and I came flying through, being chased by a spider who was as big as my head. 

Rue: That's all? How'd the spider get in there? 

Mint: The cook said it was his pet. It's called the Pumpkin Robber Spider. It lives in pumpkins and can take the heat of an oven. 

Rue: Is that why you hate pumpkins so much? 

Mint: Yeah…

Rue: Well, I'm sure they can forgive you. You were a kid. You were scared. 

Mint: They don't care…they usually have a stick up their asses but they seem like they have a sense of humor now. 

Rue: I see…I take it you don't like spiders much then?

Mint: I hate them more then pumpkins…hey, look over there!

Rue turned and saw two booths set up in front of the entrance to the dining hall. One said "Magic Contest, test your abilities for prizes!" and the other said, "Dancing contest, the best couple wins!" Mint ran over t the booths. There was a lady behind each. 

Dancing Lady: Hello Queen Mint! Would you like to enter the dancing contest? 

Mint: Uh, sure! Why not? 

Dancing Lady: Very good! I'll put you down then! Your friends already signed up. 

Mint: All of them?

Dancing Lady: Yes. What's your name young man? 

Rue: I'm Rue…but I don't want to be in the contest…

Dancing Lady: Nonsense! I'm entering you this minute! 

Magic Lady: Queen Mint, would you like to sign up for the Magic contest? All but one of your friends signed up and I hear you have powerful magic! 

Mint: (Must be Runis who didn't sign up…I'll get his powers back soon I hope) Sure! 

Magic Lady: And would you like to sign up Rue? 

Rue: No thank you…I don't have any magic powers. 

Mint: That's a lie, you can change into an animal!

Magic Lady: Oh my! You'll win for sure! I'll sign you up! 

Rue: Mint…I don't want to be in any contests! 

Mint: Yes you do, it'd'll be fun! I promise! 

Magic Lady: When you hear the Gong, please go into the dining hall for the contests. 

Mint: Alright! How much time do we have?

GONG!!!!

Magic Lady: None. Go have fun you two!!

The Dining Hall was huge. There was a stage in the back and huge, long tables lining the walls. Plates maybe of silver and goblets made of gold seat in front of beautiful chairs. They could seat 200 people easy. 

Mint: Wow!! Even East Heaven's Hall isn't this big!

Rue: Amazing…even the silverware is gold…

Betherla: To enhance the flavor of food. 

Mint: Oh, hey Betherla! Gold enhances flavor? 

Betherla: Yes, is does. You taste only the food, not the fork. Did you two enter the contests? 

Mint: Yep! 

Betherla: Great! Now, the Magic Contest is first, so all entrees need to go to the stage. 

Mint: Ok! C'mon Rue! 

Rue: Mint…I don't want to change in front of strangers…

Betherla: Don't worry, we have lots of people in West Crystince Kingdom who can change shape or color and such. No one will think you're a freak. 

Rue: Still…

Mint: Oh, c'mon Rue! (pulls Rue across the room and up on the stage. Betherla follows them) 

Betherla watched as the room filled. Many people stepped up on the stage, including Lily, Osara, and Alak. Runis sat in a seat close to the stage. As soon as people were seated, Betherla walked up to the microphone. 

Betherla: Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm pleased to see you all here tonight! This feast is in honor of two people who mean the world to us all. Queen Mint, of East Heaven Kingdom…

Everyone cheered and clapped loudly for Mint, who blushed badly. But Mint wondered who else they were honoring.

Betherla: And the return of my daughter, Lily. 

Everyone cheered madly, stomping their feet and clapping as Lily bowed. 

Mint: (whispers) You're a Princess Lily?!

Lily: (whispers) I'm adopted of course. The King didn't have anyone to succeed the throne, then he found me in a small temple. 

Mint: Oh…

Betherla: Queen Mint and her brave friends saved Lily from Valen's evil lair. Tonight, we honor their courage and skill, as well as Lily's homecoming…and something else as well! But that can wait until the end of the feast! Now, let's begin the Magic Contest!!

Everyone cheered again. 

Betherla: The winner of the contest, will receive a pair of magic gloves, that enhance one's skills! 

More cheering. 

Betherla: Let's begin!

The contest was amazing. One by one they stepped up and cast a spell. One person cast a spell that rained confetti on everyone. Someone else cast a powerful fire spell on himself, then used a powerful water spell to put it out. Alak cast a spell that created a bubble made of water. Osara cast a spell that made fireworks. Mint cast her Angel spell Satellite. Rue changed himself into a pollywog. Lily cast a spell that allowed her to fly. 

Betherla: Now, the secret judges have just decided on who wins. Is everyone ready? The winner is…It's a tie! Between Rue and Osara!!!

Osara and Rue walked up to the King. Everyone cheered and clapped for them. They each got one glove. 

Betherla: Congratulations! Now, let's move on to the next contest. All persons entered in the Dance contest please go see Miss Balt in the center of the room. 

Mint and the others gathered together as they walked to Miss Balt. 

Mint: Nice job you guys, you guys did really well. 

Rue: (blush) Thanks Mint…

Mint: And you didn't even want to enter!

Alak: Good work Osara. I thought you'd do something with Puppets…

Osara: Nah, I didn't think that was flashy enough. 

The group reached Miss Balt. She was telling people where to stand. 

Miss Balt: Name Please. 

Alak: Alak. 

Miss Balt: You and your dance partner Lily go stand near the stage. 

Mint: Partner? 

Miss Balt: yes, you each have a partner in this dance. It's a slow dance. 

Mint and Rue: (Slow dance?!…Am I with…?) * Looks at each other *

Miss Balt: Name Please. 

Runis: Runis.

Miss Balt: You and your partner Osara go stand near Lily. (turns to Mint and Rue) Since your Queen Mint, that means you and your partner Rue go over there. (points) 

Mint and Rue walked over to where they were supposed to be. Rue was staring at the ground and Mint was looking over at Lily and Alak. They looked really good together. 

Betherla: Everyone, please get ready. Remember this is a slow dance! Band, get ready. 

A band had appeared on stage. Mint looked up at Rue. 

Mint: (beat red) We-well, we better get ready then.

Rue: (also beat red) Y-yeah…

Rue put his hands on Mint's waist and Mint placed her arms around his neck. They were both shaking nervously. 

Betherla: I will judge the contest for couples and dancing. Ready? 

The band began to play. Mint and Rue began moving in one spot, too nervous to even look at each other. 

Mint: Look at Lily and Alak…

Rue looked over at the two. Lily was resting her head on Alak's shoulder. They looked very cute together. 

Rue: I bet they'll win. They look prefect together. 

Mint: Yeah, they do…look at Osara and Runis. 

Osara and Runis were both as red as Rue and Mint, nervously dancing like Mint and Rue were. 

Rue: heh…that's cute. They're both so nervous…they aren't even looking at each other. 

Mint: Yeah, look at them. Poor kids…They need to be more like us…

Rue: Huh?!

Mint: More like Alak and Lily I mean! (blush…Mint you idiot!!!)

Rue: Oh…right, of course…(blush…I was hoping she'd say us…guess not)

The two continued their stiff circles. Rue tried not to think about where is hands were and the fact that their faces were so close. 

Lily: Hey Alak? 

Alak: Yes? 

Lily: Look at Mint and Rue…

Alak looked over at them. A huge grin came on his face. 

Alak: They look like Osara and Runis. Why won't they just ease up?

Lily: Honestly? I have no clue…I hope they win though. Mint and Rue are the cutest couple I've ever seen. 

Alak: Cuter then us? 

Lily: …

Betherla watched Mint and Rue. They were very cute, blushing and dancing like that. He wondered why they were so nervous. The band stopped and Mint and Rue froze. He grinned and stepped up to the Microphone. 

Betherla: Alright, time for the winners! In Third Place…Jacob and Macie! 

A man and a girl walked up to the stage and claimed their trophy. 

Betherla: in Second place…Lily and Alak!

Lily and Alak got their trophy. 

Betherla: And…in first place…

(Sage Kaley: C'mon, who do you think is going to win?)

Betherla: Osara and Runis!

Everyone cheered as Osara and Runis stepped up to claim their prize. 

Betherla: Also, we have one more prize to give out…the Cutest Couple Award. This award goes to the cutest couple here…which happens to be Mint and Rue!!

Mint's jaw dropped and Rue's eyes widened. 

Betherla: Well? C'mon you two, get up here!

The crowd roared and clapped. Mint found herself walking up to the stage, Rue right with her. They got the award and bowed to everyone. Mint couldn't believe it. Rue thought it was a wonderful dream. Everyone thought they deserved the award. 

Later, after the feast, after many people congratulated them, Mint hurried off to bed. She let herself grin as she sat on her bed. 

Mint: Rue and I are the cutest couple?! Oh Rue…

Rue meanwhile, was having the same thoughts. 

Rue: Everyone thinks Mint and I look good together? This must be a dream…

Both were in such bliss. They wouldn't have been, if they knew about the secret meeting going on right then. Between Toch, Blue and King Betherla…

Author's Note: Cliffhanger!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! See ya next chapter!


	15. Just a Thought

WOW! People really miss this fic? (shocked) That makes me really happy! But right now I'm a tad bit busy. Final Exams are upon me and plus I've been having a bout of writer's block. Plus I was also thinking of ditching the script style for a writing style more like my other fics. Don't worry, I'll get to work on a new chapter right away ok? Thanks for the support though! Oh yeah…anyone feel like helping me with a website? Anddd just so you know, the next few chapters of this are full of cliffhangers. I know, what else is new. Keep reading

Sage Kaley


	16. True 15

Trinity of the Heart

Chapter 15

Author's Note: I'll do this chapter in my normal writing form and you guys tell me which is better ok?

Osara yawned and grabbed a brush from the dresser. Like everything else in the room Betherla had given her, it was red. 

"I love it." She grinned and began to swing the brush around like a sword. "Too bad nobody's around to hear me talking to myself. Like someone…oh, I don't know. Lily." Lily suddenly fell out of the closet, blushing. 

"I-I'm sorry miss Goddess…" Lily mumbled. "I just…well…I wanted to see if you're really…you know." 

"Nope, the rumors are totally wrong!" Osara beamed at her. "Hey, can I brush your hair? I've been wanting to ever sense the day I saw it." 

"Uh, sure Goddess!" Lily sat down on the dresser stool. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Course you can. But will you ask?" Osara ran the brush through the girl's hair. 

"Um, yes well." Lily was silent, trying to find words for her query. "Why don't you age?" 

"Oh, well see I'm dead. Technically speaking I should be but obviously I'm not." Osara flipped the brush in the air a few more times before continuing. "Well, see there's this spell and it's pretty hard to do but it will stop the aging process forever. After I got revived, I had to cast it or else I'd never see you guys!" 

"…Why did you let Valen do this to us?" Lily shut her eyes. "You knew this would happen…so…why?" 

"Everything worked out." Osara smiled. "Rue's got himself a hot chick, Runeis lucked out if I do say so myself, you've got yourself a cozy family with a sweet title and the others will have their time." 

"How many others did you make?" 

"Ohhhh…lemme think here." Osara stopped brushing and rested her chin on Lily's head. "There's Rue and Ruenis, You and Aqua. Uhh…there's Aura and Aurora and then there's Sakura and Miki so that makes eight puppets!" 

"Where are the others?" Lily asked, tilting her head back. 

"Like I know?" Osara sighed. "Maybe two in every kingdom? Sounds right to me." 

"I see…I guess that's everything." Lily fell silent and let Osara finish her hair. _But I wonder_ she thought _why Osara created us in the first place? To help Valen or…something else all together?_

"So that's it?" Toch frowned. So far, King Betherla was being a real pain in the ass. He refused to keep his end of the bargin. They had made sure Mint arivibed safely (more or less) and now he backed out? 

"Listen, this was the deal." Blue shook her head. "Either you go with it or else we destroy your kingdom!" 

"But this isn't right!" Betherla shouted. "You said all I had to do was keep them here for one day and then you'd let my kingdom stay under my control. But this-"

"-is exactly what we said would happen." Toch finished. "We SAID that if you keep them detained for 24 hours, we'd let you keep your kingdom on one request. You agreed and now we're here for the payment." 

"Listen, I don't care about the two boys but Lily?! She's my heir! This kingdom might as well be destroyed if she's not here!" 

"Too bad so sad. Does my face look caring?" Blus grabbed Betherla. "Now hand over the puppet girl and we'll spare you." 

"You are a king." Toch said. "The well being of you people should be before anything else."

"Yes but…but…but Lily is my daughter!" Betherla cried. "I refuse to give her up without a fight!" Betherla drew his sword and calmly stood his ground. 

"Oh, you're a stubborn one eh?" Toch smiled and held up his hand palm up. "What can you do right? Sorry but I'm in a rush so I'll have to kill you now." Toch closed his hand into a fist. "Niri Ra!" Seven long spikes made of earth burst forth from the ground and, like homing missiles, slammed themselves into the king. He screamed in pain as two of the spikes nailed his feet to the ground. 

"Hmph, sorry king but we've got plans." Blue said over the king's cries of agony. 

"W-what…are…y-y-you?" Betherla managed to ask. 

"Us? We're Gods. Ja Kay!" She threw out her hands and a burst of water, strong enough to rip flesh, flew out, striking the king. Betherla was ripped from the earthen spears and threw aginast the brick garden wall with a hurricane like force. Toch and Blue smiled at each other. 

"Now our plans will finally continue." Toch said. "No one will stop us!" The two joined in a disturbing laugher, their voices filling the night. 

The sickening crack of bones outside, accompanied by twisted laughter was enough to wake anyone up, especially Rue. The young man jumped from his bed and looked out towards the garden. It was night and he was unable to see clearly. The laughter had stopped when he woke up. 

"Maybe I'm hearing things…" Rue said, though his tone was doubtful. "Or maybe…" But Rue shook his head. "I should just go back to bed…" 

Ruenis, who was 'sleeping' in the next bed over, had heard everything: Betherla's protests, Toch and Blue's attack and the King's death. Ruenis turned over and finally decided to tell Rue, only to see the boy was fast asleep again. 

"Betherla…" Ruenis muttered. He thought about it and decided that it was his turn to save the day. Ruenis jumped out of bed and ran out of the palace, into the garden outside. 

"Wow, it's flooded." He whispered. Indeed, water had drenched everything. Most of the plants had been uprooted and the entire area was a mess. Ruenis slashed through until he reached the garden wall. 

"I wonder where they went?" He turned around and saw a terrible sight. King Betherla's beaten, bloody body. He was missing half his legs and his left arm was barely still attached. Ruenis was too horrified to move, he merely stood frozen in terror. It was something he had never seen before. 

"Hey kid, this isn't the night to play hero." Ruenis spun around upon hearing Toch's voice but he felt something heavy come down on his head and his world went black. 

"So, I should go to sleep now." Osara yawned. "I mean, it's like 2:00 in the morning and I've answered all your questions right?"

"Er, no…" Lily said honestly. "I do have just one final question." 

"Shoot then." Osara said, lying down in bed. 

"Well, if you can make puppets, can you control them?" 

"Well yeah." Osara stretched. 

"Have you ever?" Lily asked. 

"Ohhh….let's see…yeah. Just to test you guys, see if all the kinks were worked out." Osara smiled. "Uh, well, just so you know…my parents, you remember them right?" 

"Yeah." Lily shivered. Toch and Blue had always hated her.

"Well, lately they've been on Valen's side. They really want him to get 'it'." Osara paused. "So be careful." 

"I will." Lily sighed. Why did she have such a bad feeling? 

"Well, night Lil!" 

"Good-night God-I mean Osara." Lily grinned and Osara started to laugh. 

Lily walked down the hallway, the silence bearing down on her. She wondered if her father would be angry with her. She did have many duties to attend to in the morning. Deep in thought about her plans, she didn't notice the two shadows lurking near her. 

"Well, hello Lily." Lily froze. 

"Blue!" She cried. Blue stepped out of the shadows. 

"Guess what Lily? You're Queen now. We've just dealt with Betherla. See, he refused to help us. Idiot." Blue smiled as Lily's jaw hung open. 

"Y-you murdered him?!" 

"Not murder." Blue shook her head. "Such a nasty word. We just had to silence him. Anyway, since you're Queen now…you are going to work with us." 

"Never!" Lily stood her ground. "If I scream, Osara and everyone else will hear and then you'll be taken down!" 

"Well, that's true…" Blue sighed. "Wow, our plans are ruined. Oh, no wait…" Blue snapped her fingers and Toch appeared, holding a unconscious Ruenis. 

"Ruenis!" Lily cried. 

"Here's the plan: You give the kingdom to us when you become Queen and we'll let Ruenis go." Blue extended her hand. "So, got a deal?" 

Author's note: Short and sweet, like it?  


	17. 16

Trinity of the Heart Chapter 16 

"How can you be like this?" Lily asked angrily. "It isn't right to hold the boy ransom like that. And father…you-you are…you're all just fucking bastards!" Lily finally screamed. 

"Whoa…I didn't think she knew that word." Blue said in surprise. "Glad to see she's finally got some balls on her. But it's a bad time to say such things…" Blue's voice trailed off as Toch raised a earthen dagger to Ruenis's throat. 

"If you want him to live that is." Toch finished. "So what do you say? I didn't say 'Let's be friends' I said 'You work for us or the kid dies'. It really shouldn't be so hard. 

"But…if I am Queen…then…then…." Lily could feel the burning in her eyes, the tightness of her throat. She wanted to fall down and cry. Instead, she thought about her father. She could still remember everything…

"This way!" Betherla cried. "The shrine isn't much farther!" Betherla and some guards trudged through the murky swamp, laced with dozens of water lilies. Betherla had been given a map by an young girl with bright red hair, telling him that 'the answer is here.' So this shrine, located way out in the dense swamp of Joho, must be filled with ancient wisdom. Only that could save his kingdom now. 

"Betherla, sir, should we really trust a map that some cocky redhead gives us?" His head guard asked. 

"Maybe not." Betherla mused. "But I'm really going with my gut. Something amazing is here!" The party dragged on, until they came upon a bright blue shrine made of crystals. 

"Incredible!" One guard cried. Betherla beamed with happiness. 

"This is it! The answer! Something to defeat the monster terrorizing out kingdom is here!" Betherla lead the party into the shrine. Inside the walls were coated in gold and in the center of the room was a platform. The platform held two things but neither was what the ground expected. 

"Caskets?" Betherla wondered. He jumped up on the platform and gazed inside the light blue cases. One was empty, the glass lid smashed. The other contained a young woman, in her teens. She had such gentle features, cloaked in silver hair. She wore strange clothes and seemed lightly asleep. 

"Sir, the woman looks dead." His head guard said. 

"No, the poor thing is just imprisoned." Betherla raised his sword above the glass and broke through it with one mighty blow. Betherla's guards lifted the girl out and Betherla sighed. 

"It looks like this is the treasure." Betherla smiled as he thought. "An heir to this kingdom. I see…it's a sign. I must fight the monster…I will be killed in the fight it appears but she shall rule." 

"Please don't…" Betherla turned. The girl had awoken and had her big, amythest eyes locked on him. "I don't want you to die." 

"You're alive…" Betherla waked over to her. "You look just like my late daughter Betica." 

"Please don't die." She repeated. "You found me…I don't want to be in the dark anymore…" 

"You won't…" Betherla smiled and cupped her delicate face. "I'm keep you safe and warm in my castle. What's your name?" 

"I think it's Lily…"The girl paused. "Yes, Lily is the name of the flower outside correct? It's my name." 

"Lily…" Betherla said. "I must fight…it's a sign, finding you." 

"No, you must live!" Lily said desparately. "I will fight for you!" 

"My dear, this is a work of Fate….you are a woman. I am sorry but it's just a fact: women are weaker." Betherla went on but Lily jumped from the arms of the guard. 

"No, no no! I can fight!" Lily cried. "Just let me!" 

"I don't know, the monster is fiece…" Betherla said slowly. 

"Why do you think I'm weaker?" Lily asked. "My sister said I'm strong enough…I won't die!"

"You could get hurt though…" Betherla sighed. "I don't want that to happen…because from now on…you're my daughter…"

"FUCK YOU TOCH AND BLUE!" Lily screamed. "IF I'M QUEEN THEN IT'S MY CHOICE! I REFUSE TO BE WEAK! I WILL FIGHT YOU IF I MUST BUT DON'T YOU DARE DRAG ANYONE ELSE DOWN WITH ME!" Lily threw her hands into the air. "MERMAID ILLISION!" 

"What the hell is up with her?" Toch cried in surprise. Suddenly, the earth began to shake, water erupted underneath Toch, blasting him through the roof. Lily lept forward and grabbed Ruenis before he too was shot sky high. 

"You bitch!" Blue yelled. "Only I control water!" Blue threw her hands forward but cried out in pain and fell forward. Rue stood behind her, ax raised. 

"Are you guys ok?" He asked franticly. "I wasn't sure if I'd get here on time…" Lily didn't answer him, she just stood there holding Ruenis tightly. 

"I'm not weak, am I Rue?" Lily asked. 

"Huh? Weak…?" Rue stared at her. 

"Do you remember…our time with Osara? You might not…I only just remembered today." Lily paused. "You know, I hate weakness…I'm not weak…Rue!" Lily yelled suddenly, causing Rue to jump. "I'm going to protect you guys! You better help me!" 

"Er, right!" Rue smiled nervously. Mint came running down the hall, panting. 

"Alright, where's the fight?" She asked, stopping next to Rue. 

"You missed it." Rue grinned at the disappointed look on Mint's face. 

"Dammit! I got up for nothing then?!" Mint groaned. 

"Miss Mint!" Lily walked over to her. "I refuse to give up. I will continue in your service. I can no longer be the sweet and kind girl. I must face facts: I am a warrior. I enjoy fighting but Alak seems to like me innocent and sweet and such…so I'm going on ahead." 

"Ahead?" Mint tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Ahead where?" 

"To the other Kingdoms." Lily handed Ruenis to Rue. "I will meet you there…I just need to think about everything…" 

"But what about this Kingdom?" Mint asked. 

"This Kingdom…"Lily paused, feeling the tears in her eyes again. "This Kingdom fell…when my father died…" No one spoke. Rue shook his head, knowing he might have been able to help. Mint covered her mouth, her eyes wide. 

"Betherla…is dead?!" Mint whispered. "Oh Lily…" Mint felt her throat tighten. She had never been good at this, conforting people with death. 

"Lily, what will you do when you reach South Hell?" Rue asked. "Waiting for us in such a dangerous place…we need to get Mint's real body first. So we could be awhile." 

"Doesn't matter…" Lily turned her eyes away. "I can get Mint's body. I'll get Alak up and we'll be back before sunset." 

"You can do that?" Rue asked, shifting his weight to hold Ruenis better. 

"Yes, I can…but I do have a favor to ask, if I'm going to do that." Lily sighed and started to walk towards Alak's room. "I need you to…to give Beth…My Father…a proper burial. I don't want to see his body…" Lily left without another word. Rue and Mint turned to each other. 

"Poor Lily…" Mint said. "With Betherla dead, she's the Queen…but she doesn't have family now." 

"Yes she does…" Rue said quietly. Mint gave him a puzzled look so he explained. "I know we haven't known her long but…I did know her…Ruenis and I are like her family…Alak and Osara seem close to her…and Mint, you like Lily right?" 

"Of course I do. Lily saved my ass back in that underwater tube thing." Mint said. 

"So…as long as we're here, then she does have family…or at the least she has friends who love her right?" Rue smiled at Ruenis. "I'm glad she saved him. I could see them down the hall and I thought I'd miss it." 

"Rue…" Mint smiled. "You're right. We'll be here for Lily." Mint looked around with sudden interest. "You know, I understand that Alak's room is far away but Osara's is right over here…I wonder why she didn't wake up?" Mint then looked down at Blue, who seemed unconscious. "What should we do with her?" 

"I think…Osara should decide that." Rue said slowly. 

Alak stood up and readied himself. It sounded like a fight had just taken place. Knowing his parents well, they had probably found this castle and were here to take Lily. 

"That poor girl…Lily…why didn't I remember her from before." He stood by the door, wondering. "Did Osara do something to my memory and did her whole 'killing me' thing do a natural memory wipe?" As Alak mused, he realized footsteps were outside his door. He paused and turned, ready to fight whatever came in…

"Watch out Lily!" Betherla cried as the large, crocodile like monster slashed at her again. But like before Lily dodged with ease. 

"I saw it coming!" Lily called. She jumped into the air, above the creature. She held one hand out. "Icy Edge!" She called. A blade made of ice appeared, about six feet long. Gravity took her and she fell down, towards the monster. But now she was ready. 

"Careful!" Betherla yelled. Lily smiled and the Icy blade plunged into the croc. It screeched in pain, then fell over into the water. Lily leapt off, the weapon melting off her. 

"Amazing!" A townsperson yelled. "Three cheers for Lily, the Princess of my heart!" Lily blushed deeply as Betherla ran over, embracing his daughter. 

"Lily, that's the fifth time this week that you saved this Kingdom from a monster!" Betherla hugged her tighter. "But please…be more careful…" 

"I will father…" Lily grinned. "I only got a little scratch from him." 

"But monsters can have poison!" Betherla groaned. "Lily, you're going to give me a heart attack from worry!" 

"I won't, I'll save you from that too!" Lily laughed. "I promise I protect everybody remember? That includes you!" Betherla smiled at her. 

"I know…but someday…" He sighed. "I have this feeling…you won't be able to help me…" 

"That's silly talk!" Lily smiled brightly. 

Lily's hand rested on the doorknob. The memories seemed to be with her tonight. She shut her eyes tightly and leaned her head against the door. 

"I'm stupid…Father knew I couldn't protect him…maybe I can't really fight…but I'm a warrior…or is that just my nonexistent ego mocking me?" Lily sighed heavily. "I can't help Mint…I can't help anyone…I'm weak after all…" 

"That's not true." Came a muffled voice through the door. Alak, who been ready for a fight, now opened the door to let Lily in. "I think you can do anything." 

"You're just saying that." Lily muttered. "It's stupid…how can I do anything?" 

"Came down." Alak took her hand and walked out of his room. "What do you need?" 

"Doesn't matter does it?" Lily looked into his eyes. "I'm weak." 

"Not really." Alak smiled. "Osara knows how to make a good puppet and you're no exception. She made you to have it all: Beauty, brains, brawn." Alak grinned suddenly. "I bet I can make you smile…guess why Osara made you?" 

"…Why?" Lily asked, feeling like Alak wasn't being sensitive. 

"She said I really needed a girlfriend!" Alak laughed "So she made you to be a girl for me! But really, I think she did a good job. However, you have freewill so I guess there's a flaw!" Alak waited. Lily stared at him. The look on his face…Lily couldn't help but burst out laughing. 

"You gotta be kidding me!" She laughed. "That's my grand destiny? To be your girlfriend?" Lily grabbed her sides. "That's a good one!" 

"H-hey!" Alak cried. "That part isn't supposed to be funny!" 

"I can't help it!" 

"Dammit…there go my chances." Alak moaned. Lily smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He froze and Lily started laughing again as she walked away. 

"Listen, we have to get Mint's body back so you and I will go to Elroy and talk to him…ok?" Lily batted her eyelashes at him. His jaw dropped. 

"Uh, y-yeah! Right behind you!" 

A/N: Yeah, not much in this chapter really…keep the reviews coming though and plz tell me if you like the writing style. Oh yeah… visit megatokyo.com everybody! Greatest online comic ever! 


	18. 17

Trinity of the Heart 

_Chapter 17_

A/N: Well, I decided to update again even if I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for. (pouts and gives puppy dog eyes) Heheheheee…just kidding! ^_~   I'd update anyway. See, I need to get going cause I have 6 fics going on at once and I want to focus on all of them…so an update per fic a night should due. Tonight it's this fic's turn. Hopeful this won't be a cliffhanger…knowing me…

Osara tilted her head far to the side and stared at her very grumpy looking mother. Blue was glaring at Mint and Rue but seemed to be ignoring Osara. 

"Why did you tie me up? It won't accomplish anything." Blue grumbled. Osara had decided to shackle her own parent and lock her in an empty room. The three were questioning her but so far all Blue would do was complain. 

"We already went through that!" Rue groaned. "You'd try to kill us if we didn't!"

"So?! What's your point?!" 

"Argh!" Mint smacked herself in the forehead. "You are retarded! Just shut up and answer Rue's questions before I show you my patented high kick!" 

"Like you can even kick you spoiled brat." Blue smiled. 

"What did you say?!"

"Oh, I see, you are so stupid you don't understand…YOU ARE A NOSY SELF CENTERED BITCH!" 

"YOU WANT TO DIE?!"

"JUST TRY TO HIT ME WITH YOUR STUPID BRACLETS!"

"THEY'RE CALLED THE DUAL HALOES AND THEY CAN KICK YOUR ASS ANY DAY!"

"BRING IT YA COCKY CRY BABY!"

"THAT'S IT!" Mint screamed and reached for her weapons. Rue grabbed her hands though just as she grasped them. 

"That's enough Mint!" Rue said calmly, locking eyes with his friend. "Kicking her ass won't get us our answers." Mint looked right back into his eyes and slowly let go of her haloes. 

"Fine Rue…" She sighed and pulled her hands away from his. "Besides," Mint said, flipping her hair, "She isn't worth my energy." 

"Yeah all 0% of it…" Blue muttered. 

"What did you say?!" Mint shouted but Blue stayed silent. 

"Mama…" Osara said, walking over to her. "I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Rue says he'll let you go if you answer some questions so please do it." Osara smiled. "Night mommy." 

"Good night angel, sleep tight." Blue said lovingly to her daughter. Osara walked out of the room and Rue took a deep breath. 

"Ok, for the last time…" Rue turned to Blue. "What is Valen trying to do?" 

"Unite the four kingdoms duh." 

"Why's he got Elroy?"

"Cause he knows the secret path to the fifth kingdom."

"And Maya and Mint's bodies?"

"Hmm…I think because their magic is a special pure form used to show the gate."

"Gate?"

"Yeah, it's hidden somewhere and Elroy knows where it is it's just you need that magic to enter…like a key you know?" 

"My turn!" Mint stepped in front of Rue. "What's so great about the fifth kingdom anyway?!"   

"That's a hard one…" Blue rolled her eyes. "It's paradise. It's heaven to the person who finds it and inside is a grand prize, something so wonderful…so amazing that only one who wields all the kingdoms deserves it." 

"Oh, let me guess…" Mint's lip curled slightly. "It's power, ultimate and complete power over everything. That's the stupid 'grand prize' right?" 

"WRONG! Tell her what she's won…" Blue grinned. 

"It's…not power?" Mint was surprised, after all, what else could Valen want?

"Of course it's not power!" Blue said. "The fifth kingdom figures you've got the most power if you've taken over all four kingdoms." 

"T-then what is it?" Mint asked. 

"It's…" Blue paused and then a gleam came in her eye. "it's…a riddle." 

"A riddle?" Rue repeated. 

"Yeah…it's something old but very new and it's the color of sorrow and blood. It breaths life into kings and gives hope to all who seek it. It's God's gift and the devil's luck. Because of it, power is useless." 

"Is that…the riddle?" Rue asked. 

"Yep, that's it." Blue nodded. "Valen had Elroy figure it out and now Valen REALLY wants it." 

"Old but new…? King…devil's luck…?" Mint leaned against the wall, her brow furrowed. "WHAT THE HELL KINDA PUZZLE IS THAT?!" 

"Hmm…" Rue stood quietly for over five minutes before speaking. "It's a Relic but it's not and old Relic…" 

"Wow, you like puzzles don't you?" Blue grinned. "Cause that's part of the answer!" 

"Huh?!" Mint stared at Rue bewildered. "H-how do you figure it's a new relic?!"

"Well…" Rue smiled slightly. "It's old…Relics are old…but new…so then someone must have just made it or…or maybe they made it with something newer…even if the magic itself is old."

"Hahaha!" Blue laughed cheerfully. "You're a smart kid!" 

"Er, thank you." Rue blushed. "Claire likes puzzles and mind games and she taught me how to solve them." 

"Cool Rue!" Mint hugged Rue tightly without thinking about it, causing him to turn beet red. "Now we can figure it out!"

"Ok, great, good for you…" Blue tugged at her bonds. "NOW CAN I GO?!"

"Lily, we can't just go in there and ASK Elroy!" Alak cried. They had used his teleport magic to send them to Elroy's 'home'. Now they stood outside his door, but Lily seemed to have a good idea of what to do. 

"Listen, I'm sure he'll give me Mint's body." Lily knocked on the huge wooden door. "Besides, he's a friend." 

"A friend?! Isn't he before your time?!" Alak stared at the gentle looking girl. Lily didn't say anything, for at that moment, Mint (or should we say Elroy) opened the door. 

"Huh? What the hell?" He stared at the two. "Alak and…Lily I believe?" 

"Elroy, I have a quick question." Lily said. "I need Mint's body back. I'll give you one of your own if you give it back." 

"Lily…" Alak hissed. "He won't listen to-"  
  


"Of course! Just get to making my body and you can have it!" 

"Huh?!" Alak was dumbfounded. "You're…just going…to give it back? That easy?" 

"Sure, why not?" Elroy smiled. "Lily's a nice girl and besides, we really one need one body and since we have Maya's…" 

"I don't get it…" Alak frowned. "How do you know Lily?! She didn't wake until after you were gone right?" 

"True, I never met Lily but…" Elroy's voice trailed off. "Anyway, come inside and have something to drink while we get ready." 

"Of course." Lily walked right into Elroy's large cabin. Alak's jaw dropped. 

"How can she be so trusting?!" He moaned and walked in after her. The inside of his home was cozy, with lots of magical items lining shelves and a warm fire in the fireplace. Someone sat in a large chair near the fire, turned away reading a book. 

"Someone's here?" Said the female voice. "That's odd…I didn't think you had friends…" 

"Oh hush up." Elroy laughed. "I don't have friends. These people just came to get this body back. Come introduce yourself." The girl got up and walked towards them. Lily's eyes widened and she took a sharp breath. The woman's thigh length teal hair, her tan skin, bold features and her grass green eyes…even her outfit, a tight navy blue leotard that fanned out into a beautiful skirt made of reeds and water…it was all the same. 

"Lily…?" Alak felt concerned, since Lily looked so shocked. 

"Oh, let me introduce you to Alak, since you know Lily." Elroy cleared his throat as the woman stepped into the light. "Guys, this is Aqua." 

"Aqua?!" Alak cried. He turned to Lily only to hear her mutter a single word: 'Sister'.

A/N: a little short but I have to get to bed early tonight! Cliffy cliffy…oh and take a stab at the riddle if you want. 


End file.
